Hell Hath No Fury like a Woman Scorned
by Wiccan98
Summary: It has been 4 yrs. since Draco was beaten. Him and Ginny are still together and are living a quiet and happy life, but what will happen when someone from Draco's past comes back to tear apart everything they've built together? Sequel to Their Crimson Love
1. Chapter 1 Now it Begins

**Hell Hath No Fury like a Woman Scorned **

**Disclaimer; ****I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this chapter. They all belong to J/K Rowling.**

**A/N; **This story is dedicated to **Werewolf9dracoluver **Thank you so much for giving me the idea! Hope you all like it.

**Chapter 1**** – Now it Begins.**

Narcissa Malfoy was sitting in her cell in Azkaban staring at the stone floor with tears rolling down her sunken cheeks. It has been four years since she was caught and her husband killed but it still felt as though it was only yesterday. Even though Narcissa and Lucius weren't in love and only married to produce and heir for Lucius; Narcissa still felt as though she had lost her best friend. You can only live with someone for so long before you start to get attached, no matter what the circumstances are. Slowly Narcissa reached under her make shift bed and pulled out a very old and worn copy of the _Daily Prophet_.

**LUCIUS AND NARCISSIA MALFOY ARRESTED FOR CHILD ABUSE.**

_Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy went to visit their only son Draco Malfoy at Hogwarts during the Easter weekend, this however was not a nice family holiday. Lucius Malfoy brutally beat his son for reasons unknown. We were told by an anonymous source that Lucius beat his son with his cane, his bare hands, and also performed the Cruciatus Curse on him before Narcissa started to beat him and also cut a deep gash into Draco's cheek. Draco sustained further beatings from his father before he was left to die. After Lucius and Narcissa left the room Mr. Blaise Zabini came in and took Mr. Draco Malfoy to the hospital wing; Blaise Zabini refused an interview. Draco in currently in the hospital wing in a coma like state with little signs of improvement._

_Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were captured yesterday by three Aurors; the couple was found hiding out in the country side of Scotland. When we asked the Aurors how they figured __out the two were all the way in Scotland they simply stated that they got a very helpful, yet anonymous, tip. Narcissa realized that there was little to no chance of escape and came quietly. Lucius however fought with the Aurors and was screaming that his son deserved it. After a few moments Lucius broke free and attempted to escape, killing an Auror in the process. Just when Lucius was about to apparate away an Auror stunned him and he fell and hit his head on a rock; Lucius died before the curse was lifted and he could be healed._

Narcissa read the article over and over again even though she had memorized it during the four years that she had been in Azkaban. Her husband was killed, she was locked up, and she was certain that her good-for-nothing son was still with that little blood traitor. Narcissa closed her eyes and could see her son and the Weasley girl sitting in her house. She opened her eyes with a sigh and thought that they probably had a few little red-haired kids running around as well. What could she and Lucius have done wrong? They had taught Draco everything they knew about their world and told him why mudbloods and muggle lovers were no good and that he should stay away from them at all costs. Draco seemed to follow their words perfectly; he even tormented the blood traitors and the mudblood who hung around with the Potter boy at school. Narcissa and Lucius were proud of their son, and were sure that he would join them at the side of the Dark Lord when he was out of school, even though he never actually _said _that he would. Then after the Dark Lord came back to power Draco changed; he started talking back and telling her and Lucius that he wasn't going to join Voldemort, and that he never had planned on it.

Then just two years ago that wretched Harry Potter destroyed Voldemort and now there was no chance of punishing her son, unless she did it herself. Narcissa sat and thought about how she could get to her son, she could kill his little Weasley slut, or she could go after that Zabini boy; his parents both died in the last battle at Hogwarts, so they wouldn't get in the way. She sat there and thought about all this when a sudden realization hit her; she was trapped in a cell in Azkaban, and there was little to no chance that she would be getting out anytime soon. Even Bellatrix was dead and wouldn't be able to help Narcissa get back at Draco, even though she would have loved to and would have probably enjoyed it a little too much. Narcissa thought about trying to escape many times but knew that she would never be able to. Even though Voldemort had been killed and most of his followers either locked up or dead, the Ministry was still training Aurors as if he was going to come back again and the Order of the Phoenix had regrouped and was still growing.

Narcissa sat in the same spot on the floor as the days and weeks passed by. She continued to think of ways to get back at her son and all those close to him, she barely ate anything and only slept for a few hours a night. One day at the end of the winter when she was thinking that she was going to die in here anyway and that she should just stop eating completely and make death come quicker she saw a well dressed man walk by her cell and stand in front of her. At first Narcissa thought nothing of the man and didn't even look up, but then she noticed that he wasn't leaving. He was just standing there, and staring at her as if he had no other purpose in life.

"What do you want?" Narcissa spat in a hoarse voice.

"If you can't be pleasant then I will just leave." The man said in a slightly amused tone.

"Why should I care if you leave?" She spat back, her voice gaining a little bit of its strength.

"Well, if you would listen I could tell you why I am here." The man said in a bored tone that reminded Narcissa of Lucius and Draco.

"I really don't care why you are here, who are you anyway?" she asked curiously.

"My name is Dave Acquinn. And my being here affects you and your future very much." He said.

"And why would that be?" Narcissa asked, starting to get annoyed.

"I am here to tell you that you have been released, and will be leaving tomorrow." Dave said getting amused at the look that she was giving him.

"I was sentenced to life, and I have only served four years. Why am I being released? And what are the conditions?" Narcissa asked after the words had sunk in.

"Well, you will not be allowed any contact with your son or anybody that is close to him in anyway. And are you complaining about your release? Would you _prefer _to stay?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course I don't want to stay here!" Narcissa almost yelled at the man.

"Good. We will collect you tomorrow at noon. You will be given a list of all those you are not allowed to contact and you will have a few forms to sign, but other than that you will be free to go." The man said clapping his hands together. "Any questions?" He added.

"What about my wand?" she asked after a moment's pause.

"You will be allowed to have possession of your wand once you have signed the proper forms." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

A few moments of silence followed his words before he said good-bye and walked away. Narcissa didn't hear his good-bye and barely noticed his absence, she was thinking about his words. She would be released tomorrow at noon, she would be getting her wand back, and she would finally be able to get back at her traitor of a son.

The next day at noon three men walked up to her cell and escorted her out of the prison. She was lead down a few narrow corridors and she vaguely remembers crossing a lake, but Narcissa was paying no attention to where she was going. In her head she was still thinking of ways to get back at her son. Before she knew it she was directed into a small circular room. The only furniture in the room was a table and two chairs, and on the table sat her wand, a few pieces of parchment, and a quill. Narcissa was told to sit and wait; less than a minute later another man walked through the door, he was short, bald and looked very similar to a rodent of some kind.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Malfoy, my name is Mr. Vance and I am the head of the department of Magical Law Enforcement. After you sign these forms you will be free to go." Mr. Vance said in a surprisingly strong tone.

Narcissa glanced around the room and recognized it for the first time; this was where she was taken when she was brought into questioning about the abuse of her son. She also remembered that the room was in the basement of the ministry and she noticed the guards that brought her here had left. _This is going to be way too easy. _She thought to herself.

"Do you have any questions?" Mr. Vance asked her after a few moments of silence.

"Yes. What exactly am I signing?" Narcissa asked in a clam and steady voice.

"They just state that you cannot come in contact with anyone who has any personal attachments to your son, and of course that you cannot come in contact with your son himself." Mr. Vance said in a pleasant tone.

"And I am sure that there is a charm of some kind on the forms that will make it impossible to see my son or anybody close to him. I am also sure that it will be activated as soon as I am finished signing my name?" Narcissa asked in a fake, yet convincing, innocently curious tone.

"Naturally." Mr. Vance stated.

"That's where the problem is then isn't it?" Narcissa asked as she slowly and discretely reached for her wand.

"I don't understand." Mr. Vance said confused. Then he noticed that her wand no longer sat on top of the table and reached for his own. But he was too late; Narcissa had pointed her wand at Mr. Vance and had silently uttered the killing curse that would dispose of him. There was a flash of green light and he dropped dead before he had even raised his wand.

"Silly man, wizards today are too trusting it seems." Narcissa said as she shook her head and turned to the papers. She knew that if she was to get out of here alive she would have to make it appear as though she followed the rules. She muttered a revealing spell to figure out what charm lay dormant on the sheets of parchment and then muttered another charm to lift them, finally she picked up the quill and signed her name. She was about to leave when a though crossed her mind; what if they test the parchment to be sure that the charm was not lifted? She sat back down and placed the same charm on the pieces of parchment, but made a slight change; she altered the charm so that it was not her signature that would activate the charm, but her late husband's. Narcissa then dragged the man to the corner of the room so he would not be seen when she opened the door.

Slowly and calmly she made her way to the empty lift and up to the main floor, many witches and wizards noticed her but didn't think much of it, obviously they knew that she was to be released today. She made her way to the front desk and handed the woman the pieces of parchment and her wand. The woman read the sheets and waved her wand over them to confirm that everything was in order. She then handed Narcissa her wand and started to stamp the pages. Narcissa turned to leave, but only got a few steps when she was called back.

"Wait a minute." The woman called without looking up from the pages.

"What is the problem?" Narcissa said calmly when she reached the front desk.

"This copy is yours." The woman said as she handed Narcissa a piece of parchment, still without looking up from the pages.

Without a word to the woman Narcissa turned and left the ministry. Outside in the muggle streets of London she stopped and took a deep and relaxing breath.

"Now it begins." She said maliciously to herself before apparating to Malfoy Manor.

**A/N**: First I would like to thank **Werewolf9dracoluver **again for giving me the idea for this story. I really hope you all like it. I should have the next chapter up in a few days. To clear up a few things (in case anyone is unsure) Narcissa was being let out of Azkaban because she went quietly and didn't cause any trouble when she was captured, but she wants to get back at her son, so in a way she still did escape. This story takes place a few years after the last fight at Hogwarts, in my story Draco did not kill Dumbledore in his sixth year and helped Harry fight at school, not all aspects of the 7th book apply but a few do that will be revealed in later chapters. Also it has been four years, so if my math is right, Draco has been out of school for two years and Ginny for a year. I haven't figured out what their jobs will be yet so if anyone has any suggestions I will gladly use them.Tell me what you think. Review!


	2. Chapter 2 Horrible Memories and Worse Ne

**Hell Hath No Fury like a Woman Scorned **

**Disclaimer; ****I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this chapter. They all belong to J/K Rowling.**

**A/N; **This story is dedicated to **Werewolf9dracoluver **Thank you so much for giving me the idea! Hope you all like it.

**Chapter 2****- Horrible Memories and Worse News.**

Ginny woke up to the bright sunlight burning through her eye lids; she groaned softly and rolled over. As she moved her hand over the bed she realized that it was unusually empty. She sat bolt up, now wide awake, and looked around the sunlit room. She saw the beautiful mahogany wardrobe that Draco and she shared. She glanced to her right and saw the matching mahogany desk that Draco would sit at doing his paperwork till the early hours of the morning. Looking straight ahead she saw the bathroom door open, but didn't hear the water running. Ginny started to get worried; she always woke up with Draco beside her, or in the bathroom having his morning shower. She never woke up to the room empty and only the crimson walls and black carpet staring back at her.

"Draco?" Ginny called as she stood and reached for her robe. When nobody answered Ginny started to get nervous and walked towards the door. Out in the tan coloured hallway she called for him again; still receiving no reply. Slowly and cautiously she descended the stairs and walked into the sitting room. She looked around; everything was as it always was, the walls were the same emerald green with their shining sliver trim, the black carpet felt the same on her bare and cold feet. The furniture stood in the same spot it always had since they moved in a little more than six months ago, and the fireplace still had the glowing embers from last night.

"Honey, are you home?" Ginny called as she crossed the room and headed towards the kitchen. The kitchen stood as it always did; pale golden walls and shinny sliver appliances on the black marble floor. Slowly she walked around the kitchen and lightly grazed her fingers over the black marble countertops when something that wasn't normally there caught her eye. She walked over to the black marble island and saw a note sitting on top.

_Dearest Ginny;_

_I'm sorry but I got called into work early this morning. I know that it is Sunday and we had plans but I had to go. I love you and I should be home around six. Have a great day, once again I apologize. Call Blaise if you need anything and he will be over in a flash._

_Loving you forever;_

_Draco._

Ginny sighed as she finished reading the note, Draco worked in the department of mysteries and Ginny knew that if he got called into work then it must be serious. She knew that Draco would never leave her alone and that they were protected, but she still got nervous when she awoke without him there. Draco had realized this the first morning they had lived in their new house, when he decided it would be romantic if he made her breakfast in bed. After making the meal Draco carried it upstairs and found Ginny curled in a ball at the foot of the bed crying because she didn't know where he was. Draco also knew why Ginny didn't like to be left alone; in her seventh year at Hogwarts Ginny was severely taken advantage of. Even though she didn't like to think about it she noticed that whenever she woke up to an empty bed the thoughts clouded her mind and wouldn't leave until she played the vivid memory over in her head.

**FLASHBACK**

_Ginny was walking back from the dungeons after a killer detention with Snape, as she walked back towards Gryffindor tower she thought she could hear heavy breathing and soft footsteps behind her. Starting to get nervous Ginny quickened her pace and glanced back to see what it was that was following her. It was too dark to really see anything but she could make out a human silhouette. She turned her gaze back to where she was going a fraction of a second too late and smacked into the closed door of a classroom and fell backwards hitting her head on the hard stone floor. _

"_You really should look where you're going Gin." A male voice said a second later._

_Ginny head was spinning and she couldn't make out who was standing in front of her._

"_Here, let me help you up." He said in a soft and gentle tone as he held out his hand for her._

"_Thank you." Ginny said as she was slowly pulled to her feet._

"_What are you doing down here anyway?" He asked after she was eye level to him. Finally Ginny recognized his voice and could just make out his face. It was Michael Corner, Ginny's ex-boyfriend from Ravenclaw._

"_I had detention with Snape, what were you doing down here?" Ginny asked as she brushed the dust off her robes._

"_I was coming back from the kitchens." Michael said simply._

"_Oh, well why don't we..." Ginny started to say, and then a thought hit her. "Michael, the kitchens are at the other end of the school, and your common room isn't anywhere near here." She said with a raised eyebrow._

_Michael ignored her statement, he was too busy looking a stomach, chest, and legs. "God, I've missed you." He said in a longing tone that Ginny had never heard before._

"_Michael, we broke up years ago and you haven't showed any interest in me since." Ginny said rolling her eyes._

"_Why did we break up again?" He asked still looking her up and down._

"'_Cause you were a pig who couldn't keep your hands off of me." Ginny said with slight anger in her voice._

"_Right, then not even a year after we broke up you started to go out with the ferret." Michael said with jealousy and anger. "I've heard that he doesn't keep his hands off you either." He added as he started to walk towards her, causing her to back into the wall._

"_What do you care?" Ginny said in a strong voice, even though her knees felt weak; and not in the good way either. Michael had pressed his body up against hers, pinning her back to the stone wall._

"_You know I've wanted you since the first time I saw you." He said with pure lust._

"_Yeah, well you missed your chance." Ginny spat back._

"_I don't think I have. Even though that Slytherin bastard has tainted you I'm sure you'll taste just as sweet."Michael said, and before Ginny could respond he crashed his lips on hers. Ginny didn't kiss back, but when he started to move his hands up her legs she did the first thing she could think of; she bit down on his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. He groaned and pulled his head back, but kept his body pressed against hers._

"_You'll pay for that you dirty little slut." He said maliciously. He brought his hand up and backhanded her across the face. Ginny whimpered a little from the pain but didn't cry out; instead she looked him in the eye and spoke._

"_Draco is ten time the man you'll ever be, in so many more ways than one." Ginny said as she spit in his face. Michael's eyes flashed with anger and he punched her in the stomach._

"_You find out how wrong you are in a moment." He said in a lusty voice._

_Ginny's eyes flashed with fear, she knew what he was going to do and knew that she wouldn't be able to stop him. Never in her life had Ginny wished for Filch come along like she did at this moment. She closed her eyes as he pushed her to the ground causing her head to hit the stone floor once more. Silent tears ran down her cheeks as he started to tear off her robes and bite down hard on her flesh. She felt him pause for a fraction of a second while he stripped of his own clothes, and then she felt him painfully enter her._

_Half an hour later her had finished with her and stood to get dressed. He looked down at her fragile body; shacking with sobs and badly bruised. He felt no remorse, he had wanted her and had taken her, he didn't care that he broke her spirit; in fact it had made him slightly proud that he could render her completely helpless._

"_See, I told you that even though you were tainted you would still taste sweet. Although I admit that it would have been so much sweeter if you hadn't already been taken by a Malfoy." He said to her as he walked away._

_Ginny lay there for a few hours before she was found by professor Snape. He was shocked at her state and immediately had taken her to the hospital wing. _

**END FLASHBACK**

Ginny sighed as she wiped the tears from her face and started to walk back upstairs to take a relaxing shower. She had played that memory over so many times that she was surprised she still had any tears left for it. She woke up in the hospital wing the next day and told Dumbledore and Snape everything; they had expelled Michael and summoned Draco at once. He was permitted to stay at the school with her for the remainder of the year, and hasn't really left her side since.

Ginny stepped out of the shower half an hour later and went to the fire place to call Blaise. She always felt bad whenever she had to call on him, he had his own life and she hated to disturb it, but she knew that she would be reduced to nothing by the time Draco came home if she was left by herself with no distractions from her own mind and memories.

Blaise sat on his couch reading a magazine in front of the fire. He was waiting for Ginny's head to appear and ask him to come over. Draco had called him early this morning telling him that he had to go into work and that Ginny would be a mess when she woke up. Blaise told Draco that he would go over as soon as he was called, and that he would wait by the fire until she asked him over. It was now noon and Blaise knew that he wouldn't be waiting much longer; he wasn't called on by Ginny that often because he knew that Draco very rarely left her alone, but when Draco did have to leave Ginny always called between 12 and 12:30. Blaise flipped the page and heard the flames in the fire blare into life; he looked up from his magazine and saw Ginny's head in the fire.

"Hey, want some company?" Blaise asked as he put his magazine down and started to walk towards the fire. Ginny's head just nodded and disappeared; Blaise smiled and stepped into the fire.

"WEASLEY / MALFOY ESTATE!" He called into the fire as he tossed the floo powder all around him. In a flash of emerald flames he was gone.

Blaise stepped into Draco and Ginny's sitting room and brushed the soot off his robes.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but Draco got called into work and you know how I don't like to be alone." Ginny said awkwardly as Blaise looked into her eyes.

"It's alright, you didn't bother me, and you know I am always here for you when Draco can't be." Blaise said as he walked over and gave her a comforting brotherly hug.

"I know. How is Luna?" Ginny asked as they broke apart and walked towards the black suede couch.

"She's doing alright. We are planning on moving in together within the next couple months." Blaise said casually.

"So you still haven't asked her to marry you." Ginny said with smile.

"No, I don't know if she's ready." Blaise said without meeting her gaze.

"Of course she's ready! You and her have been together since your sixth year. You are the only person who has been able to make her stop talking about Narggles and Crumple-Horned Snorkacks. Trust me we've all tried, and failed miserably. So if you can get her to stop you know that she must love you!" Ginny said as she rolled her eyes. Blaise and Ginny had this conversation at least once a week, and Blaise still hasn't popped the question.

"I know she loves me, but I want it to be perfect. I don't want to rush into it and then have it end badly. I guess I am just too afraid of losing her, but don't tell Draco, he'd never let me live down the fact that I have true feelings." Blaise said with a smile.

"You mean just like you never let him live it down?" Ginny asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That's different. I've always known that Draco had feelings, and so did he, he was just forced to act like he didn't because of his parents." Blaise said simply.

"Then why do you still make fun of him for falling for a Weasley?" Ginny asked a little confused.

"Because even though he never actually hated your family, he never really liked them either. Then you come along and turn his world upside down. It is quite entertaining, no other girl could make Draco completely rethink his life like you have." Blaise said, making Ginny blush a little. "Why haven't you and Draco gotten married yet? You have been together a lot longer than me and Luna." He added with a smile.

Ginny didn't really know what to say. "Well, I don't know to be honest, I have been expecting it for a while now and he still hasn't asked me. Maybe he just isn't sure about our relationship anymore." She was finally able to get out.

"Ginny, you know that Draco loves you and is defiantly going to ask you soon. You just have to give him time, after he found out that his parents had a loveless relationship he got worried and a little confused. I think that he just doesn't want to make the same mistake, that's all." Blaise said in an effort to comfort her. Blaise knew that Draco had been carrying an engagement ring in his pocket everyday for the last two years, he also knew that Draco wanted to be sure that Ginny was ready, especially after what happened in her last year at Hogwarts.

"It's sounds like you are saying that he isn't sure if he still loves me, and doesn't want to have a loveless marriage like his parents." Ginny said, tears threatening to fall.

"No! It's just that after, I mean that what happened in your last year, he probably wants to be sure that you are ready. I know that I would feel that way if Luna went through what you did." Blaise said, hoping that he didn't give away Draco's intentions.

"Well he better hurry up, or I might be forced to find someone else." Ginny said playfully.

Blaise just laughed, he knew that Draco had been struggling to ask her for a while now. Draco had actually asked Blaise to try and get into the topic of marriage so he could find out if Ginny was ready or not. The two sat there for a few hours just talking about how stupid Blaise was being for not asking Luna to marry him. After a while Ginny noticed that Blaise was starting to get a little uncomfortable with the subject so she changed the subject to their memories of Hogwarts, avoiding her seventh year of course.

At a quarter to six Ginny heard the front door open and a wide smile appeared on her face. Draco was finally home! She sat there and continued to talk to Blaise acting as if she hadn't heard him come in for a few minutes. After about five minutes of Draco not coming into the sitting room and joining in on the conversation Ginny decided to go and see what the problem was.

"I'll wait here, or do you want me to go so you can be alone?" Blaise offered with a wink.

"No, you stay there, I know Draco will want to see you." Ginny said as she stood up.

"Not as much as he would like to see all of you I bet." Blaise said, earning him a hard slap to the arm.

Ginny walked through the sitting room and went out to the front foyer. Draco was standing at the door white as a ghost clutching a copy of the _Daily Prophet _in his shaking hands.

"Draco what's the matter?" Ginny asked as she stepped towards him.

"She's out." Was all Draco managed to say.

"Who's out?" Ginny asked, having a good idea of what he meant.

"Mother."

**A/N**: First I would like to thank my reviewer **Signy Malfoy, **I am glad you liked the last chapter, I hope you like this one, this chapter was mainly for back ground information, so I am sorry that not all that much happened, but it was needed. Also I know that Ginny and Michael did actually go out in her fourth year, but in my story that was the same time as Draco and Ginny's relationship. So for the purpose of my story Ginny and Michael went out in her third year. Thank you to everybody else who is reading my story, just remember that it is your reviews that keep me going! Tell me what you think. Review!


	3. Chapter 3 The Only Option

**Hell Hath No Fury like a Woman Scorned **

**Disclaimer; ****I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this chapter. They all belong to J/K Rowling.**

**A/N; **This story is dedicated to **Werewolf9dracoluver. **Thank you so much for giving me the idea! Hope you all like it.

**Chapter 3****- The Only Option**

"You mean she escaped?" Ginny said after the shock of Draco's words wore off.

"No, she was _let _out." Draco said angrily.

"How could they _let _her out?" Ginny asked feeling a mixture of anger and fear.

"Here read." Draco said as he pushed the paper into her hands.

**NARCISSA MALFOY RELEASED FROM AZKAABAN**

_Narcissa Malfoy wife of the late Lucius Malfoy was released on Friday afternoon. She had been serving a life sentence for the abuse of her only son Draco Malfoy four years ago. Narcissa was released on certain conditions; she was allowed no contact with her son or anybody who may be close to him she also had to sign certain documents that enforced that rule. The documents in question held a very powerful charm that would be activated once her signature was applied; this charm (that the ministry refuses to give the details on) makes it impossible for Narcissa to see her son or anybody close to him once her signature has been placed on the pages. Narcissa was released early because it was well known that her husband did the majority of the beatings and Narcissa only played a small role, also because she came quietly and didn't fight with the Aurors. Although it appears that Narcissa will no longer be able to harm her son witches and wizards know of her magical abilities, and realize that she could most likely find a way around the charm. We were able to find an old family friend of Narcissa's to comment; she wishes to remain anonymous. _

"_Narcissa is very talented, even though she never showed it. The only thing that stood in the way of her and her abilities was Lucius. Now that he is gone I shudder to think of what she is __capable of. She is a broken woman, and will stop at nothing till she can make others feel her pain. As the old saying goes; Hell Hath No Fury like a Women Scorned." _

_To Draco and all those around him; good luck, all of us here at the _Daily Prophet _wishes you the best of luck._

Ginny finished reading the article and couldn't help but feel overwhelming gratitude for the _Daily Prophet, _even though she knew they could offer no protection. She also felt a surge of hate towards the ministry; how could they be so stupid? How could they release her without trying to offer more protection? Although Ginny and Draco knew that they would need more protection they knew that there wasn't much more that the ministry could do because they were dealing with such a large number of people.

"Is everything okay?" Blaise asked as he walked into the foyer. He knew at once that something was wrong. Ginny handed him the paper and he read it quickly with wide eyes. "They let her out?!" He said after he read through the article three times.

"It would seem so. I tried to appeal to a few people in the department of Magical Law Enforcement, but there was nothing I could say to change their minds.They didn't care that I am her son and know her better than anyone. All they said was that they needed more space in Azkaban for the convicted Death Eaters, and they showed me out when I said she _was _a Death Eater." Draco said in an emotionless voice that he hasn't had to use for years.

"Come on mate, you need a drink. I think we all do." Blaise said as he put the paper on a small circular table.

Ginny, Draco and Blaise walked down to the basement and into the bar in complete silence. They all had three shots of Firewhiskey before any of them spoke. Ginny felt as though her chest was on fire after the third shot, but she didn't refuse the fourth that Blaise handed her.

"Alright Blaise, no more for Gin, she is too much of a light weight and I even though I like her drunk, I definitely prefer her sober." Draco said when Blaise went to pour Ginny a fifth shot. Blaise looked over at Ginny and nodded. Ginny knew she was drunk but wouldn't mind getting a little drunker, but she didn't protest, instead she gave a little hiccup and giggled.

"I think it might be too late for you to have a nice sober conversation with her." Blaise said with a smile as Ginny gave another hiccup and continued to giggle. "Do you have anything that will sober her up at all?"Blaise asked as he tried to stifle a laugh.

"Yeah, very strong coffee." Draco said as he stood up.

"No Draco you know I don't like coffee." Ginny protested as she swayed on her seat a little.

"And you know that you can't go into work tomorrow with a hangover. I can just imagine you trying to heal the patients at St. Mungos with a hangover." Draco said as he made his way to the door.

"But I have the day off tomorrow!" Ginny called to his retreating back.

"You know that he is just doing it because we have bigger matters at hand." Blaise said as he put his arm around her back to steady her.

"I know. Blaise what are we going to do? There are so many people in danger because of me." Ginny said, sobering up a little at the thought of what Draco's mother could and most likely would do.

"Ginny it wasn't your fault four years ago, and it's not your fault now." Blaise said as he rubbed her back lovingly. (In a brotherly way.)

"No matter how many times people say that it still feels as though I am to blame. For all I know Draco could hold some sort of resentment towards me." Ginny said as a few silent tears started to fall.

"I would never ever blame you for what happened, it wasn't your fault, and even if I thought it was I would still love you as much as I always did." Draco said as he walked up and handed her a mug of strong black coffee.

"I love you too, but I still feel at fault. If I wasn't with you then you wouldn't have been beaten." Ginny said as she took the cup but didn't drink. "Not as much at least." She added when she noticed the look Draco was giving her.

"That is like saying if I had been there in your seventh year you wouldn't have been abused. I always feel like it was my fault because I could have prevented it." Draco said with a sigh as he sat down and wrapped his arms around her.

"But there was nothing you could do even if you were at school, you wouldn't have been with me at the time!" Ginny said suddenly realizing Draco's point. "Oh. I see."

"Good, now drink your coffee, I know you don't like it so I loaded it with sugar." Draco said as he kissed her forehead.

"You do know that too much sugar can be just as bad for her as too much liquor." Blaise said with a smile as Ginny took a gulp of the sickening sweet coffee.

"Yeah, but she's funnier when she is on a sugar high than when she is drunk. Plus she is harder to handle when she's drunk." Draco answered as he watched his girlfriend take another gulp of coffee. "But we have more serious matters to discuss." Draco said his voice becoming suddenly serious.

"What are we going to do? There are so many people in danger!" Ginny said in a fearful tone.

"It can't be _that _many." Blaise said as he tried to count the people close to Draco in his head.

"Well there actually are a lot of people. There is you and Luna. All of Ginny's brothers including their wives and girlfriends. Ginny's parents, nieces and nephews as well, and Potter will probably be on the list too." Draco said as he went over the list in his head.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" Ginny asked with a stern look at Draco.

"Who?" He asked after going over the list again.

"Me!" Ginny said slightly shocked.

"Gin, you're a given, that's why I didn't mention you or me." Draco said as he rolled his eyes.

"What are we going to do?" Blaise asked as he realized that Draco's mother would go after anyone just to torture Draco.

"Well, there are too many people to try to watch over at all times, and if I know my mother she will use them all to get to me." Draco said, clearly realizing the same thought that had occurred to Blaise.

"Who do you think she'll go after first?" Ginny asked in the same fearful tone.

"Well, if she doesn't come after me directly at first then the next best thing would be you." Draco said without meeting Ginny's eyes.

Ginny sat there in silence. She knew that Narcissa would want to get back at her son but Ginny never thought that she was in any real danger. Until now that is.

"You guys are going to have to hide." Blaise said to Draco.

"If we hide then she will just go after Ginny's family." Draco said running his fingers threw his blond hair.

"Go and stay with them. That way if she comes there you will be able to at least try to stall her so they can get away safely."

"Yeah, I suppose that is an option." Draco said knowing that he couldn't come up with any better.

"It's the only option." Ginny spoke for the first time in hours.

**A/N**: First I would like to thank my reviewers **Signy Malfoy** and **katerz15.** I am glad you liked the last chapters, I hope you like this one, it's not my best but whatever I just wanted to get a chapter up. Thank you to everybody else who is reading my story, just remember that it is your reviews that keep me going! Tell me what you think. Review!


	4. Chapter 4 Proposes of Love and Danger

**Hell Hath No Fury like a Woman Scorned **

**Disclaimer; ****I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this chapter. They all belong to J/K Rowling.**

**A/N; **This story is dedicated to **Werewolf9dracoluver. **Thank you so much for giving me the idea! Hope you all like it.

**Chapter 4****- Proposes of Love and Danger**

Narcissa Malfoy walked through the empty halls of the once beautiful Malfoy Manor. Although the Manor had never been full of life and was quiet almost every day of the year now it felt as though nobody had ever walked these halls. The floors and furniture were covered in a thick layer of dust and the paint on the walls seemed dull and old. It seems that Narcissa was wrong when she thought that her son would come here and start a new life with his little whore. As she walked down the eerily deserted halls she thought of how her life once was; how she would eat at the long dinner table with her husband and son on occasion. How she would sleep in the same bed as her husband; even though he only touched her when he couldn't find another witch to satisfy his needs. The more she thought about her mainly lonely life at the Manor the more she realized how much she had truly hated it here. She looked at the dull walls once more and realized that all she had ever wanted to do was tear them down. Even though Narcissa wasn't a nice person she still felt as though she deserved a proper life and a proper family, if she had these things then maybe, just maybe, her heart wouldn't be as cold as ice.

Narcissa stepped into the bedroom that Lucius and herself had once shared. Her gaze drifted to the empty bed; it was in the same state as she had left it the night after Draco's beating. The longer she stared at the bed the more memories came flooding back to her. She remembered the night of her wedding when Lucius had practically raped her. Even though they were married and she was required to have his child she had never actually been _willing _to sleep with him and she tried to protest but was quickly silenced. She remembered the many times that Lucius was angry and would drag her into the room and beat her till she was almost unconscious, and then he would violently rape her. He truly was a sick fuck, but Narcissa still felt something for him and it only made her hate him even more.

Narcissa tore her gaze away from the bed and instead he eyes landed on the dresser, she didn't have any bad memories surrounding the dresser but she did notice a picture on top of it. She slowly walked towards it and picked up the photograph and stared at it. It was a picture of Draco after his third year at Hogwarts; that was when Narcissa had noticed how much Draco resembled his father and she started hating him for it. When Narcissa noticed how much of Lucius he had in him she started to truly detest him and had started beating him for it. Even though Draco never truly acted like his father Narcissa still would never be able to get over the fact that he had the same eyes, hair colour, pale skin, and body figure of the man that had beat and raped her so many times. Every time she would look into his stormy grey eyes she would look past the warmth that he was unable to hide, all she saw was Lucius.

Narcissa sighed; she stilled hated Draco and knew that she always would. She now realized that she didn't hate him for being with a blood traitor and not living up to his birth right, she hated him simply because he reminded her oh-so-much of Lucius. Despite what everyone thought she wasn't actually like her sister Bellatrix; her sister hated anybody who did not share the same views as her and the Dark Lord, Narcissa however hated those who took advantage of her. There were few people that she did actually hate for that reason, almost all of them were dead now, including Lucius, but she hated Lucius so much that by mere association she hated Draco.

"You will pay for your father's actions." Narcissa said to the photograph before she let it fall as she apparated away.

Ginny woke up in her old room at the burrow to find Draco lying beside her wide awake.

"Morning." He said simply when he saw that she was awake.

"Hey, how long have you been up?" Ginny asked as she stretched her arms.

"Haven't slept yet." Draco said with a shrug.

"What did you do all night?" Ginny asked with wide eyes. Draco never went a whole night without sleeping so now that he did she knew that something was bothering him.

Draco shrugged. "Nothing just laid here and watched you."

"That's a little creepy." Ginny said with a smile. Draco gave a small laugh.

"My mind was on...other things so I couldn't sleep." He said with a sigh.

"Like your mother?" Ginny asked as she rolled onto her side to better face him.

"Not really, no." Draco said, confusing Ginny. "There is something I want to ask you, and even though I didn't want to do it under circumstances like this I think now is the best time." Draco said with a sigh. Ginny just gave him a quizzical look. Draco sighed again, but it wasn't a board or sad sigh, it was a happy and nervous sigh. Slowly he got out of bed and grabbed something out of the pocket of his robes, it was so small that it could be hidden in his hand and Ginny was unable to see it.

"Ginny would you sit at the edge of the bed for me please?" Draco asked nervously.

"Alright." Ginny said confused. Slowly she pulled the blankets off of her and swung her legs over the side of the bed and looked into Draco's eyes.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley would you do me the greatest honour of marring me?" Draco said as he kneeled in front of her and opened the small box. Ginny gasped; inside the box sat the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. It was two silver bands connected, the one band that you were to wear close to your hand was just plain silver. The other band that was meant to face the world was silver with a medium sized diamond in the center and three small diamond chips on either side, this was clearly the engagement part of the ring, where as the other was meant to be the wedding band. "Gin?" Draco asked starting to feel really nervous because she hadn't answered right away.

"Yes. Yes. YES!!" She screamed as she allowed Draco to slip the ring on her finger.

"HEY! SAVE IT FOR WHEN YOU TWO GO BACK TO YOUR PLACE!!" Ginny and Draco heard Ron shout from the other room.

Draco ignored Ron and instead picked up Ginny and spun her around the room.

"I love you Ginny Weasley." He said before he caught her lips in a passionate kiss.

"And I love you Draco Malfoy. You annoying little ferret." Ginny said as they broke apart.

"Better a ferret than a weasel." Draco said with a smile as they both sat back on the bed.

"TIME FOR BREAKFAST DEARS!" Molly called from a few floors below.

"Come on I'm starving." Ginny said as she kissed Draco once more before jumping out of bed. Draco got up and noticed that Ginny was admiring her ring one more time before she opened the door. _Thank all the gods that she said yes. _Draco said to himself as he followed her down the stairs.

Ginny and Draco were only sitting at the table for about five minutes before her mother noticed the new ring on her finger.

"Ginny honey that is a beautiful ring, but why are you wearing it on your left hand?" Molly asked as she admired the craftsmanship.

"Because Draco asked me to marry him this morning!" Ginny practically screamed at her mother.

"Finally!" Molly said before she pulled her only daughter into a tight hug. Draco just sat there smiling until Molly came over and hugged him too. "I know you will treat her right." She said and before he could reply she turned around and started making a fresh pot of tea. "What are you all waiting for? Go and congratulate your sister!" she said to the rest of the Weasley family; who were just sitting there with their mouths open.

It took almost ten minutes before all of Ginny's brothers said their congratulations to her and gave their warnings and threats to Draco. Everybody had started to continue to eat in silence for only about half an hour before there was a knock at the door making Ginny's head immediately snapped up.

"I'll go and get it." Mr. Weasley said when he noticed the terrified look on everybody's faces. Five minutes later he returned with Blaise and Luna. Luna was looking more beautiful everyday; she had stopped wearing her strange jewellery and wasn't as skinny anymore. Ginny jumped up when she saw them and hugged them both. Blaise just shook Draco's hand, but Luna pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Look!" Ginny said shoving her left hand under their noses after Luna had let go of Draco.

"It's gorgeous! Congratulations!" Luna said in her usual airy tone, and she hugged Ginny once more.

"It's about bloody time!" Blaise said as he looked at Draco.

"Bugger off Blaise, who can't really talk now can you?" Draco said the last part in a low whisper so only Blaise could hear.

"Come on, I think we should all have a game of Quidditch." Ron said after he had put his plate in the sink. "Ginny are you going to play?" he asked as he turned to her.

"No, but I'll watch Draco kick your arse, I want to catch up with Luna." Ginny said to her brother. "Let me get dressed and I'll meet you outside." Ginny said to Luna, who nodded and started walking out to the backyard.

Ginny had just finished pulling on her cloak when she heard a scream that made her blood run cold. She ran down the stairs two at a time and rushed outside. As she flung the back door open she saw Luna being held by Narcissa Malfoy. All her brothers including Harry, Blaise, and Draco were running forward but they were still very far away. The thought that Luna wasn't in any immediate danger didn't cross Ginny's mind, instead she rushed forward faster than she had ever run before in her life and a moment later she was standing in front of Narcissa who was holding Luna.

"GINNY NO!!" She heard Draco scream, but it was too late. Narcissa pushed Luna to the ground and grabbed Ginny.

"Come and get her, my _dear _son." Narcissa said maliciously before apparating away with Ginny.

"GINNY!!" Ginny heard Draco cry before the darkness surrounded her eyes and mind.

**A/N**: First I would like to thank my reviewers **Signy Malfoy** and **katerz15.** I am glad you liked the last chapters. Now I know that my last chapter wasn't my greatest, but honestly! I didn't get ONE review! _Starts crying hysterically. _Nobody loves me!... Okay I'm kidding, but I would _really _like some reviews for this chapter. I'm not sure if the action was enough or not or if it was even that good, but I don't have all that much experience with it so bare with me. Thank you to everybody else who is reading my story, just remember that it is your reviews that keep me going! Tell me what you think. Review!


	5. Chapter 5 The Painful Truth

**Hell Hath No Fury like a Woman Scorned **

**Disclaimer; ****I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this chapter. They all belong to J/K Rowling.**

**A/N; **This story is dedicated to **Werewolf9dracoluver. **Thank you so much for giving me the idea! Hope you all like it.

**Chapter 5****- The Painful Truth**

The mood at the Burrow changed so suddenly that if he hadn't known better Draco would have thought that he was sitting with a whole other family. All the Weasley's including Blaise, Luna, Harry, and Hermione were sitting at the kitchen table and nobody had said a word since Mr. Weasley came home and was told the story. After Ginny was taken Draco called the Ministry and told them what happened, he got into a huge argument about how if they had only listened to him in the first place then none of this would have happened. Draco was now sitting and looking at everyone in the room; they all loved Ginny as much as if not more than Draco did, and he felt as though he stole something so precious from them that for all he knew they would never get back.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked no longer being able to bear the silence.

"Of course dear." Mrs. Weasley said in a shaky voice. She had no idea how her simple words touched and hurt him so deeply. They all walked into the sitting room and Draco had to take a deep calming breath before he started speaking.

"I just wanted to say that I am sorry for all of this, and I will not rest until I find your daughter. If you would like, after she is found I can do something that will keep her out of harm's way for the rest of her life." Draco said without meeting their eyes.

"Draco this is _not _your fault we do not blame you because of your upbringing, and what could you do that would keep our daughter safe?" Mr. Weasley said, although he had a good idea of what it was.

"The only way to ensure her safety is to leave her alone after she is home safe." Draco said with a sigh.

"No! Absolutely not! Ginny loves you so much and you would destroy her if you left her." Mrs. Weasley voiced what her husband was thinking.

"But this _is _entirely my fault. If it weren't for me..."

"Then Ginny would be extremely depressed." Ron said cutting Draco off. "Look I know that you and I never got along, you and no one from this family did, but you make Ginny happier than any of us have ever seen her. And for that you we all respect you, and we know that you have changed, you're not as much of a slimy git like you used to be. You can't leave her, she'll die without you." He added with a sigh.

"Yeah." The rest of the Weasley's, Harry, Luna, Hermione, and Blaise said in unison.

"She might die because of me." Draco said with another deep sigh. He really appreciated Ron's words but he knew that he was putting Ginny in danger everyday that they stayed together.

"Even if you break up with Ginny there will still be people who will want to hurt her just because you were together. You leaving her will solve nothing. Now you need to get your ass out there and find my sister!" Ron said starting to get annoyed at Draco, although he could see his point in a small way.

"RON! Don't use that language!" Mrs. Weasley said with a small smirk on her face.

"Where do you think we should look first?" Luna said, speaking for the first time in hours.

"You're not going." Blaise said flatly.

"Why not? In a way it is also my fault that she was captured." Luna said in a strong tone that she rarely used.

"Nobody else is going. My mother wants me and only me, and I know that she will hurt all of you to get to me. She wants me to hurt as bad as she has been hurt for the last few years." Draco said in a commanding tone.

"That's our sister!"

"She's our daughter!"

"She's my best friend!"

"We are all going to help you Draco. One way or another." Blaise said.

"Fine, but you're going to have to do it behind the scenes." Draco said pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Okay. But where are you going to look. You don't know where your mother is keeping her." Harry said, and like Luna it was the first words he uttered in quite a few hours.

"I know where they are." Draco said with a sigh.

"Where?!" Everybody said in unison.

"Malfoy Manor." Draco said simply.

"Isn't that kinda obvious?" Hermione said in her usual I-know-everything-tone of voice.

"That's the point. She wants me to come, so she can beat me, and then finally kill me. She's mad that Lucius and her didn't manage it last time." Draco said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Everybody just stood there for a few minutes. No one moved until Draco pushed his way through the crowd and went into the backyard. A few people including Blaise, Luna, Harry, and Ron followed Draco outside, but by the time they got out the door they saw him apparate away.

Ginny woke up with her head pounding and her body laying limply on a cold stone floor. For a moment she thought she was back at Hogwarts, and that she had just been raped by Michael again. Her eyes opened slowly and after her head stopped spinning she realized that she was in a dungeon, but it was not the dungeons at Hogwarts. The stone walls were painted green and the torches in the brackets held a green flame. Due to the lack of light Ginny was unable to make out the women standing in the corner watching her. She didn't know that Narcissa Malfoy had noticed that Ginny had woken up. She also didn't notice her walking over until it was too late.

SMACK

Ginny felt the pressure of the stone floor hitting her head as she fell to the floor again, but this time she didn't pass out. She looked up into the cold light blue eyes of Narcissa and saw her fist come towards her face. Ginny felt and heard her nose break, she could feel and taste the blood in her mouth, but all she cared about was staying conscious.

"You dirty little bitch! You have tainted my son, and for that you will pay." Narcissa spat at Ginny just before she kicked her in the stomach.

"I thought you wanted to punish Draco. If you kill me does that mean that you will let him live?" Ginny asked even though she knew the answer. All she wanted was to delay the beating she was about to receive for as long as possible.

"Of course I will not let him live. You cannot be that stupid. He is a sorry excuse for a son and he doesn't deserve to live." Narcissa said maliciously. Slowly she raised her wand and Ginny prepared for the worst.

"CRUCIO!!" Narcissa screamed, causing Ginny to cry out in pain and wiggle around on the floor.

"You are just as weak as my son." Narcissa spat as she lifted the curse. Ginny started panting and didn't bother to wipe the tears that streamed down her cheeks.

"Your son is the strongest person I know. He took a chance and opened his heart. He was willing to love even though he knew his heart could shatter because of it. He is the strongest and bravest person to ever live. You are the one who is weak and pathetic, you guard your heart for the fear of having it broken, and for that reason you are weak and afraid. It is your cold heart that attempted to damage Draco. But you failed." Ginny spat out, earning her a hard punch in the mouth.

"You don't know the first thing about my life! How dare you talk to me like that! If you only knew half of the horrors of my past then you wouldn't be talking right now." Narcissa said as Ginny spat blood.

"If your life was so horrible and loveless why would you do the same thing to Draco? Why wouldn't you try to make his better?" Ginny said as she got another sharp kick to the ribs.

"Why should he live a better life than I did?" Narcissa said with anger dripping from every word.

"He's your son, and you should have cared for him and protected him at all costs. If you weren't so keen on keeping Draco miserable then maybe you and him could have been happy together. Even if you had a bad life the last little bit of it was entirely your fault. You could have prevented it and you didn't." Ginny said as she wheezed; trying to suck in air.

"I couldn't leave. And Draco is the picture perfect of the problem." Narcissa said as she turned her back on Ginny. She didn't like how Ginny was voicing things that she was too blind to see for so many years.

"You want to hurt Draco because he _looks _like his father?" Ginny asked disbelievingly.

"Yes! His father was like the root of all evil. He did and said things to me that I will never be able to forgive or forget. Every time I look into Draco's eyes all I can see is the man who tortured me for so many years. I don't see my son, I see a monster." Narcissa said without turning around.

Ginny couldn't believe what she was hearing, not only was she appalled that Narcissa could hold such resentment just because he looked like a man that caused her so much damage, but also that Narcissa was telling Ginny all of this. Ginny was almost sure that Narcissa had been wanting to tell someone this for years, but it still didn't make sense why she would reveal it all to Ginny Weasley of all the people in the world.

"You are going to suffer, not only because of what you have done to my son, but also because of your mouth." Narcissa said as she used the unforgivable curse of Ginny once again. Ginny squirmed in pain again but this time she didn't cry out in pain. Narcissa used the Cruciatus Curse on Ginny a few more times before the silence was broken.

"I think that's enough mother." Ginny heard a pleasantly familiar voice say. She opened her eyes slightly to see Draco standing there looking unusually calm. She tried to smile or say something to him but before he had even started walking over to the two women Ginny passed out.

**A/N**: First I would like to thank my reviewers **Signy Malfoy** and **katerz15.** I am glad you liked the last chapters. I am so sorry that I didn't get this chapter out as soon as I normally do but some things came up and I thought that all my readers would survive if I put this chapter off for another day or two. This story will not have as many chapters as Their Crimson Love did, probably only 10-15, but I hope you all like it as much as the first one. Once again I'm not sure if the action was enough or not or if it was even that good, but I don't have all that much experience with it so bare with me, at least I think I'm getting better at it. Thank you to everybody else who is reading my story, just remember that it is your reviews that keep me going! Tell me what you think. Review!


	6. Chapter 6 The Fight

**Hell Hath No Fury like a Woman Scorned **

**Disclaimer; ****I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this chapter. They all belong to J/K Rowling.**

**A/N; **This story is dedicated to **Werewolf9dracoluver. **Thank you so much for giving me the idea! Hope you all like it.

**Chapter 6****- The Fight**

Draco stood about five feet away from his mother with a look of pure hatred in his stormy grey eyes.

"I knew you would come sooner or later, how long have you been standing there and just watching your precious girlfriend being tortured?" Narcissa asked completely unfazed by Draco's sudden appearance.

"I came in when you told her that she was going to pay for tainting me." Draco said calmly as he took a few steps towards his mother.

"And you just watched as I put her through so much pain? Not being a very good boyfriend and protector now are you." Narcissa tsked.

"I was too shocked at your actions, although I don't know why because you always treated me with the same courtesy, to act on the hatred that has boiled up in me towards you these past six years that you have beaten me to a pulp. Sometimes I used to wonder why you and Lucius stayed together all those years, now I realize that you are just the same. It doesn't matter that you didn't love each other, you loved torturing people together. Something like the family that slays together stays together." Draco said, knowing that he touched a nerve by the look on his mothers face.

Narcissa regained her composure quickly, but not quickly enough. Draco knew that his words had hurt her in a small way, and Narcissa knew that he would use this advantage against her. She was not going to give Draco the satisfaction of knowing just how much his words had hurt her though.

"Well, either way, she will pay and you will suffer before I kill you." She spat at her son.

"Are you going to beat the shit out of me and then leave me here to die? Like you did last time, because if that is your plan then I think there may be a small flaw, just like the last time." Draco said coolly.

"Oh no. I have no intention of leaving any chance for survival. I will torture you, then you will watch me kill her, and then you will die. If you don't die from your own broken heart then I will gladly finish the job. Last time your father and I made the mistake of thinking that nothing could save you after the beating we gave you, now I realize that it was your love for this stupid and pathetic whore that kept you alive. What will save you once she has died at my hands?" Narcissa said with an evil glint of satisfaction in her eyes.

"Then let's just start this and we will see who is right, and who is going to die." Draco said with pure anger dripping from his words. He was not about to lose the love of his life, he would die for her, and he would kill for her, but he knew that staying alive for her would be the one task that he may not be able to complete.

"Okay then. CRUCIO!!" Narcissa screamed at her son. Draco dropped to the floor and squirmed in pain slightly but he didn't voice or show how much pain he was truly in.

"Is that the best you've got?" Draco asked as Narcissa lifted the curse. He did not want to raise his wand or his hands to his mother, or any woman, but he knew if he had no other choice then that was exactly what he would have to do.

Narcissa's eyes flashed with anger as she cursed her son once more, slowly she walked over to her son who was still on the floor and kicked him sharply in the ribs before she lifted the curse.

"Are you not going to fight back? Do you want yourself and your little whore to die?" Narcissa said as she kicked her son in the face, causing his lips to spilt open.

"Not willing to step down to your pathetic level." Draco said as he spit blood on her shoes. Narcissa swopped down and pulled Draco up by his shirt, she was surprisingly strong, although she didn't look it. Draco looked her in the eyes and saw pure loathing.

"How dare you talk to me like that! Do you have any idea what I can and will do to you?" She asked as she kneed him in the stomach.

"Probably something ten times worse than what Lucius could ever do, I suppose he would be very proud of you, or very angry that you are trying to kill his punching bag." Draco spat after he was able to catch his breath.

"Lucius didn't possess _half_ of the magical talent that I do." She said angrily as she tossed Draco back to the hard stone floor. "Now, I am going to continue to torture that whore you call a girlfriend, and you will only be able to watch while I do it." She added maliciously.

"What makes you think that I will just sit by and watch you slowly kill her?" Draco asked. Narcissa smiled evilly and raised her wand to Draco.

"Petrificus Totalus!" She yelled. Draco felt his body go ridged and he couldn't move anything but his eyeballs. Draco saw his mother smirk in satisfaction and heard her walk over to where Ginny's unconscious body lay. He watched as Narcissa said a spell that would wake up Ginny. He silently cursed himself for being so stupid, now it seemed as though Ginny would die because Draco didn't want to hurt his own mother.

"Look at your saviour, just laying there ready to watch you die." Draco heard Narcissa hiss to Ginny.

_Ginny please don't believe her, look at me, please just look at me and understand why I can't help you. _Draco pleaded in his mind.

"I can tell that you have made it so he cannot fight back, and you are so spineless because of it." Ginny spat at Narcissa after she glanced over at Draco's ridged form.

"It doesn't matter, all that matters is that he will watch you die, and then he himself will die. All because he 'took a chance and opened his heart to love' as you put it. You do realize that this is all your fault! If you had just stayed away from him, then I would have no reason to hurt either one of you." Narcissa shot back as she kicked Ginny in the ribs.

"That's bullshit! Even if I hadn't come into his life then you would still be hurting him, and would have come after me during the war. You and your good-for-nothing husband would beat him daily until the day he either died or killed you." Ginny replied, earning another hard kick to the ribs.

Draco lay on the floor watching and listening. He was scared for Ginny, she was really toeing the line, but he still couldn't help but feel incredibly proud of her. She was standing up to a woman that was threatening to kill her, and it didn't look like Ginny was going to back down any time soon.

"CRUCIO!!" Narcissa screamed before she kicked Ginny in the face. Ginny lay on the floor wiggling around in pain, but no matter how many times she was put under the curse she kept quiet.

Draco watched as Narcissa lifted the curse and walked to the far end of the dungeon. He looked over at Ginny and was able to see her body shaking with sobs. All he wanted to do get up and save her, to free her from all the pain that so many people had caused her in the past and present, Draco himself included. Draco heard the sound of Narcissa's feet slowly walking back towards Ginny and he tore his eyes away from the love of his life to the woman who was causing her so much pain. As Narcissa passed by a torch Draco was able to make out a small jagged dagger in her hand and he knew what was about to come. His mother was planning on slicing Ginny's skin before she plunged the knife into her still beating heart.

Draco's mind screamed at him to get up and save Ginny as he heard a small gasp escape from her lips. He knew that his mother had made the first cut, but Narcissa was blocking his view so he was unable to see what she was doing exactly. Suddenly Draco felt the tips of his fingers start to tingle and he knew that the binding spell was wearing off. Once again he heard a small gasp from Ginny, and as the sound reached his ears he felt his hands loosen completely. It seemed as though every time Ginny made a noise of pain or discomfort Draco's body was able to lift the curse a bit. But it was taking too long, at this rate Ginny would be dead by the time his body fully released him from the spell. Ginny made another sharp gasp of pain and half of Draco's torso was freed. He wished that Ginny had cried out when Narcissa had put the Cruciatus Cruse on her, then maybe Draco would have been able to save her sooner.

"AHHHHHHH!!" Draco heard Ginny scream, and just like that the rest of his torso and his legs were freed. He wasted no time; Draco jumped to his feet and pulled out his wand. He ran over to his mother who was too busy to notice him walking up behind her.

"Stupefy!" Draco yelled, all the anger he felt was put into the spell and Narcissa was flung across the dungeon. Draco looked down at Ginny and was shocked and horrified at the sight of her. Ginny was laying on the stone floor passed out, she looked peaceful at first glance but then as his eyes traveled down to the rest of her fragile body he saw the jagged dagger sticking out of her lower abdomen. Draco quickly bent down and checked her pulse, it was weak but it was there. Gently he scooped her up in his arms and apparated to St. Mungos.

If Draco had glanced back he would have noticed that Narcissa's right hand that was holding her wand twitched slightly. Draco however didn't look back; he was too worried about Ginny and getting her to safety to notice that his mother was still alive and that she was still ready for a fight. A fight that Draco was all too willing to participate in when the time came.

**A/N**: First I would like to thank my reviewers **Signy Malfoy** and **katerz15.** I am glad you liked the last chapters. I think my action scenes are getting a lot better, but I would love to know what all my readers think of this chapter. I really like it and think that it is one of my best but I'm the author and don't really hate any of my chapters. Thank you to everybody else who is reading my story, just remember that it is your reviews that keep me going! Tell me what you think. Review!


	7. Chapter 7 Bad and Worse News

**Hell Hath No Fury like a Woman Scorned **

**Disclaimer; ****I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this chapter (Except for Brittany). They all belong to J/K Rowling.**

**A/N; **This story is dedicated to **Werewolf9dracoluver. **Thank you so much for giving me the idea! Hope you all like it.

**Chapter 7****- Bad and Worse News**

Draco and Ginny arrived at St. Mungos and were immediately rushed into separate rooms. Draco was getting cleaned up and his wounds healed, but he didn't care about himself, all he cared about was if Ginny would live.

"Get off me and help her!" Draco yelled as a nurse tried to check to see if the Cruciatus Curse would have any long term effects.

"Mr. Malfoy we understand your concern, but there are six of the best healers checking Miss. Weasley now." The nurse said calmly.

"And has she gotten any better?" Draco asked as he pushed her wand away again.

"Well as far as I know she hasn't improved." The nurse answered uncertainly.

"Then why are you in here? If you were with her then maybe they could make some progress." Draco spat angrily.

"I don't think I could be all that much help. I am only a trainee." The nurse explained in a calm tone.

"So is Ginny." Draco said with a sigh. He couldn't believe that Ginny had spent over a year treating patients and helping to save lives, but she could do nothing to save her own life now.

"I know." The nurse said flatly.

For the first time Draco truly looked into the nurse's eyes, and he saw tears. He lowered his gaze, not wanting her to know that he saw her crying, as his gaze dropped he saw her name tag and noticed that her name was Brittany.

"Brittany? That name sounds very familiar." Draco said more to himself then to the nurse. He looked at her face; she had bright hazel eyes, jet black hair with two white streaks in the very front; she had a mildly pale complexion with not even one freckle, and he also noticed that she was _very _skinny; maybe even skinner than Ginny. He caught himself staring and felt guilty as he looked away. Even though he felt no physical attraction to her he still felt as though he was betraying Ginny in a small way.

"Does it Mr. Malfoy?" She asked casually, but she voice shook with every word.

"You work with Ginny! She talks about you all the time!" Draco said suddenly.

"Yes. I am very close to Ginny and I can't believe what happened." Brittany said, finally she broke down and turned her back on him.

Draco couldn't believe that someone Ginny had only known for a short time could care so deeply for her. Then again, Draco himself would have died for her after that talk they had on the Hogwarts Express back in his fifth year.

"Why didn't you say something?" Draco asked as she turned back around. Her face was blotchy and her hazel eyes were barely noticeable.

"You have your pain to deal with and I didn't want to make you feel guilty for snapping at me." Brittany said with a smile.

"Too late." Draco said with a small smirk.

"I do understand what you are going through, and you have every right to be angry with everybody in here who is not trying to save Ginny. If you continue to act like this however you will be thrown out for the night. So I would try to watch your mouth, but I believe you may have some difficulty with that from what Ginny has told me." She said with a smirk to match Draco's. "I will go and owl all the Weasley's is there anyone else I need to inform?" She asked as she finished her exam on Draco.

"Umm, they will probably all be together but you better send an owl to Blaise Zabini and Luna Lovegood, and I guess to Harry Potter as well." Draco said after a moment's pause.

"Okay, you are fine by the way, some bed rest would do you a world of good but I know that you won't be able to sleep." She said with a smirk as she walked out the door.

Draco sat there in his room for a few minutes before he decided that the silence was too overbearing and he got up and went out into the waiting room. As he was sitting in one of the waiting room chairs Draco noticed all the people with all different kinds of wounds; some with gashes on their heads that wouldn't stop bleeding, and kept reopening whenever they were healed. Others had missing limbs or deformities. And a few had grown extra limbs. Draco always respected that Ginny wanted to be a healer and he knew that she would be helping a lot of people. Now that he saw what she would have to deal with, and how many lives would change because of her, he felt even more appreciation and prayed that she would live, for him, her family, and all these people she would be helping in the world.

Draco started thinking back to the words that he heard his mother say; _"It doesn't matter, all that matters is that he will watch you die, and then he himself will die. All because he 'took a chance and opened his heart to love' as you put it." _Draco knew that he mother would try to tell Ginny that Draco was weak and that she made him that way, but he never expected Ginny to stand up to the woman who was so capable of killing her. He felt as though it was all his fault, if he had only been able to attack his mother when he had the chance then Ginny would be fine, she wouldn't be on her death bed, she would just be sleeping. Draco was trying to bite back his tears when he head soft footsteps coming towards him, he looked up in time to see Mrs. Weasley swooping down and giving him a rib crushing hug.

"Thank you." She said in a shaky voice, and Draco could tell from her tone that she had been crying.

"For what?" Draco asked bitterly, then he felt bad about it a second later.

"You got her back, and brought her to safety." Mrs. Weasley said slightly confused by his tone.

"But she might still die." Draco said in a low voice. A single tear rolled down his cheek and he didn't even bother to wipe it away.

"Ginny is strong, she'll live for you, just like you did for her." Mrs. Weasley said with a soft smile, then she bent down and gave him another hug when she noticed more tears escape from his eyes and roll down his cheeks.

"Where is everybody else?" Draco said after a few moments.

"Well, I told everybody to go home for an hour to get some rest, and I told Arthur the take a nap. About five minutes later the owls arrived, so they should be here soon." Mrs. Weasley said looking over at the fireplaces.

"What if she dies? I won't be able to live without her. This is all my fault, I could have stopped all of it but I didn't." Draco said to nobody in particular, unable to hold it all in any longer.

"This is not your fault, you will find a way to live even if Ginny...dies...and I already told you that you leaving my daughter would destroy her, not _help _her." Mrs. Weasley said in a comforting tone.

"No, you don't understand. While I was there and Narcissa was fighting me I didn't do anything, I didn't fight back. Then she put me under a body binding spell and all I could do was watch her torture Ginny until the spell wore off. It was too late at that point though, if I had only been able to go after my mother and stop her before she could do any more damage to Ginny, then we might not be here right now. I am so spineless." Draco said in a low voice, but Mrs. Weasley caught every word.

"You are not spineless for not being able to harm your mother, that doesn't make you weak, it makes you brave." She said in her usual motherly tone.

"Yeah mate, I wouldn't have been able to hurt my mum either." Draco heard Blaise's voice from behind Mrs. Weasley. Draco stood up and saw all of Ginny's brothers, Harry, Hermione, Blaise, Luna, and Arthur standing there. They were all nodding their heads, except for Fred and George.

"Something wrong?" Draco asked them, thinking that they were going to start yelling at Draco for not being able to save their sister.

"We could've done it." Fred said in a mock superior tone.

"Yeah, we would have cursed anyone the stood in our way." George joined in.

"Even our mother." Fred said pushing his luck.

"Kidding mum!" They said in unison as they ducked to avoid a sharp smack aimed at their heads, Draco couldn't help but smile slightly.

"How is she doing?" Harry asked Draco. At his words everything seemed to freeze; all eyes were on Draco; probably expecting him to say that she is going to make a full recovery.

Draco sighed before he answered. "I honestly don't know, she was badly wounded when she was brought here and I haven't heard anything."

Nobody spoke after that, Blaise and Luna sat down beside Draco and after a few moments the others followed suit. It seemed as though they had been sitting there in silence for hours, when it had actually only been about half an hour. After a few more minutes they heard a door open and all fourteen pairs of eyes were on the healer that stepped out of Ginny's room.

"How is she?" Draco asked as he stood to face the old witch.

"Well, I have some good news and some very bad news." She said with a sigh as her eyes darted from one person to the next, then finally back to rest on Draco's steely grey eyes.

"Well, what's the good news?" Draco asked.

"The good news is, but remember it is a mix of good and bad, the good news is that Ginny is going to live, however she is in a coma and we don't believe she will ever wake." She said in a gentle tone. "But we are hopeful because she doesn't seem to need magical assistance to keep her alive, it would seem as though she is just resting." She added after she saw the look of horror on Draco face.

"So, that's the bad news?" Draco asked slightly hopeful.

"Well no." She said as she shifted her feet uncomfortably.

"Well, what _is_ the bad news?" Draco asked dreading the answer, the good news turned out to be pretty bad so he was worried what the bad news could possibly be.

"She has lost the baby." The healer said with a sigh after a moment's pause.

"Baby?" Draco managed to choke out after five minutes of just staring at her with his mouth open.

"Yes, didn't you know she was with child?" The healer asked, thinking that she should have kept the bit of information to herself until they asked about it.

"No. I don't even know if _she _knew." Draco said trying to think if Ginny had ever dropped any hints about a family. Draco didn't hear the healer's apology and he barely felt it when she grasped his shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze. Ginny had been pregnant with his child and because of his mother he would never get to see his son or daughter. Slowly Draco turned around and looked at everyone; Blaise, Luna, Harry, Hermione, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley all looked sad for his loss. Fred, George, Ron, Bill, Charlie, and Percy all looked like they could kill Draco.

"YOU GOT HER PREGNANT!!" Ron shouted after a few minutes of silence.

"Ron calm down. How can you be mad at Draco? Yes he got her pregnant but now he will never see his child that they could have had together." Hermione snapped at Ron. "How 

would you feel if that happened to us?" She added as she grasped his hand tightly. Ron looked at her and stayed completely silent after her words.

Draco didn't care that Ron or any of Ginny's other brothers were upset, he felt this huge boiling anger in his chest for the person who caused the extreme premature death of his child. For the first time in Draco's life he wished that the spell he used on his mother had killed her, and if it hadn't he was ready to go back and do it with his bare hands. Draco sat in silence not noticing that all the Weasley's had stood up and in pairs of two and started going to visit Ginny. Suddenly Blaise poked Draco hard in the ribs.

"What was that for?" Draco asked mildly angry.

"Well everyone else has gone to see Ginny except for me and you. So get in there and see your fiancé!" Blaise said in a strong, yet gentle tone.

"Oh. Yeah, right." Draco said as he stood up to walk towards the room that held his fiancé, apparently sleeping. He turned back to Blaise who was still seated and raised an eyebrow. "Are you coming?" He asked.

"No, you go. I'll wait till you come back." Blaise said with a smile. Draco gave him a thankful smile before turning back around and continuing to walk towards the room.

Draco walked in and saw a very beautiful, very pale young women lying on a hospital bed. He red hair fanned out on the pillow and her face looked calm and at ease. It looked to Draco as though she would wake up any minute. The healers had done a really good job; there was very little swelling, almost no bruises, and all her cuts were healed not even leaving a scar. Draco walked over to the chair beside her bed and sat down; he grabbed her hand and wished for her to wake up; even though he knew she wouldn't.

"I love you." Draco said after a few minutes. At his words he completely broke down and started to sob. "You cannot leave me. Your strong I know you are. Please Ginny come back to me." Draco pleaded; but it was no use, Ginny didn't even acknowledge that he was there. Her hand was limp in his and her breathing stayed calm and steady. As much as Draco loved Ginny he couldn't sit here and just watch her "sleep". Slowly he wiped his tears and stood up. "I love you. Always." He whispered as he kissed the top of her head. With one more glance at his love he walked to the door and went back out into the waiting room.

"Mr. Malfoy?" A shaky voice asked him after Blaise walked away to see Ginny.

"Yes?" Draco asked looking up to see a young witch standing in front of him. She looked so nervous; _she must be another trainee. _Draco thought to himself.

"This appeared at the front desk for you." She said in the same shaky voice as she handed him a letter.

"Thank you." Draco said as he took the letter from her. He waited until she walked away before he opened the letter. The envelope had his name on it written in a very familiar style of writing. Slowly he unfolded the parchment within and read; there were only five words on the paper, but the message was clear and filled Draco with more anger than he had ever felt in his life. He dropped the paper on the floor, stood up and walked towards the fireplace to leave.

_Come and finish the job._

**A/N**: Aren't I evil? First I would like to thank my reviewers **Signy Malfoy** and **katerz15.** I am glad you liked the last chapters. I really thought that my last chapter was great but I must have been wrong because I didn't get a single review! Come people it really isn't that hard! Lol. I hope you like this chapter and I know that there wasn't that much action, but it was needed. Thank you to everybody else who is reading my story, just remember that it is your reviews that keep me going! Tell me what you think. Review!


	8. Chapter 8 A Sudden Realization

**Hell Hath No Fury like a Woman Scorned **

**Disclaimer; ****I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this chapter. They all belong to J/K Rowling.**

**A/N; **This story is dedicated to **Werewolf9dracoluver. **Thank you so much for giving me the idea! Hope you all like it.

**Chapter 8****- A Sudden Realization **

In a flash of emerald green flames Draco stepped out of the fire place in his old private bedroom at Hogwarts. Draco stepped into the room and looked around and saw that somebody must occupy his old room, the walls were the same colours but there were definite signs that somebody lived there. Wondering why he was so surprised to find that some new student now took his place in this room he took in his old surroundings. The desk had been moved from the wall close to the adjoining bathroom to the wall opposite of the bed. The covers of the bed were party hanging of the side and the couch now stood where the desk had been. Other than those small details the room was the same. Draco stood for a few more minutes thinking that he was actually back at Hogwarts as a student, not as a man with a serious problem that he needed help with.

Suddenly he realized that there were extremely pressing matters at hand and he walked out of the room and stepped into his old Slytherin common room. It looked the same as it always did, there were no students in the common room so Draco thought that he either came during classes or a meal. Without bothering to check his watch to be sure of the reason for the lack of students Draco walked through the common room and out into the hallways. He walked through the dungeons quickly and when he reached the entrance hall he thought of where he should go next. Of course the logical choice would be to go straight to the statue of that lead up to the headmaster's office, but Draco didn't know the password and he didn't have time to stand there and list off all different kinds of sweets. He decided that the next best thing would be to go to the Great Hall and see if perhaps Dumbledore was there, or anyone else that may be of assistance.

He walked up to the doors of the Great Hall and realized that it was filled with students. Draco stood stalk still trying to think of why there would be all the students of Hogwarts _plus _all the teachers. Slowly he took in his surrounds and noticed for the first time that Hogwarts was decked out for Christmas.

_Draco you're an idiot! Didn't even realize that it was a week before Christmas and this must be the going home feast._ Draco thought miserably to himself. Slowly he walked through the hall and ignored all the stares and whispers from all the students. He kept his eyes glued to the staff table and saw that none of the teachers were really surprised to see him walking up to them. He fixed his gaze on Dumbledore and noticed that the old man didn't look shocked to see him, he almost looked expecting.

"Ah Mr. Malfoy. Let's go up to my office shall we?" the old man greeted as Draco reached the table. Draco just nodded and waited for Dumbledore to walk up beside him before he spoke.

"You don't seem too shocked by my sudden appearance." Draco said as they walked out of the Great Hall.

"Well, I haven't been _expecting _you but no I am not surprised that you are here, I mean after that battle with your mother and with Ginny's current condition." Dumbledore said knowledgeably. "I told the ministry not to let your mother out I knew it would be a bad decision." He added as he looked at Draco's confused expression. They reached the statue and Dumbledore gave the password (Acid Pops) before the statue came to life and jumped aside to reveal a spiral staircase. Draco didn't speak until they walked into the office.

"How do you know so much about what is going on?" Draco asked as he sat in the chair across from the headmaster's desk.

"It is my business to know what is going on with my students." Dumbledore simply stated.

"But I am not one of your students anymore." Draco pointed out, temporarily forgetting why he came to see the old man in the first place.

"Now Draco did you really come here to ask me about my intelligence or did you come here to ask for advice on your mother and your fiancé?" Dumbledore asked waving a hand at Draco's previous statement.

Draco was about to open his mouth and ask Dumbledore knew that Ginny and him were engaged but he decided it didn't matter. Instead Draco rushed into the story about his mother kidnapping Ginny, torturing her, and himself, about the unfortunate news about Ginny and their unborn child, and then he told him about the letter he received at St. Mungos.

"I see." Was all Dumbledore said after Draco had finished telling his story.

"Well, what should I do?" Draco asked after he realized that the old man was waiting for him to continue.

"What do you _want _to do?" He asked as he gazed at Draco from above his half moon spectacles.

"I want to kill her." Draco answered bluntly.

"Do you really think so?" Dumbledore asked giving him a piercing stare. Draco just looked at Dumbledore wondering why he was being so enigmatic. _When isn't he? _A small voice in the back of Draco mind asked.

"No I guess I don't. But I don't want her to _ever _be able to hurt Ginny, or anyone else, again. I know that if I just turn her over to the ministry she would get sent to Azkaban and now that she has had a taste of freedom she won't rest until she gets it again, and is able to finish me off. The only way to stop her is to kill her or...wait a minute, if she kills _me _then she will have no reason to go after Ginny, she doesn't even know that she is still alive." Draco said with a sudden realization after a long and steady silence.

"That is true, but are you willing to sacrifice yourself so Ginny Weasley can live?" Dumbledore in a scarily calm voice. It was like he had been _expecting _Draco to say those words; but how could he? Draco himself didn't even think of that until just a moment ago.

"Yes. I would do anything for her, including facing my own death." Draco said bluntly.

"Then I suppose your path is clear, and you know what you need to do." Dumbledore said as he gazed at the direction of the fireplace for a moment.

"Yes sir." Draco said. _Why isn't he trying to stop me? Why won't he tell me that there is another way? _Draco asked himself as he slowly stood up from his chair. _Maybe because there is_ no_ other choice. _A small voice answered him as he walked towards the fireplace.

"Good luck Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore said as Draco reached the grate and stepped inside.

"Thank you sir." Draco said weakly before he flooed to his next destination.

"It takes a _real _man to live for someone, _not _to be willing to die for them. Which will you be Draco?" Dumbledore asked the air after Draco disappeared in a flash of emerald green flames.

**A/N**: First I would like to thank my reviewers **Signy Malfoy** and **katerz15.** I am glad you liked the last chapters. Are my chapters really _that _horrible that nobody wants to review!? I'd take flames right now! Anything! Lol, anyway, I know this chapter is short and that most of you will be mad at Draco's decision but I think where I ended it was right, and I can't accept the fact that Dumbledore is dead, so in _my _story he isn't. Thank you to everybody else who is reading my story, just remember that it is your reviews that keep me going! Tell me what you think. Review!


	9. Chapter 9 The Right Choice

**Hell Hath No Fury like a Woman Scorned **

**Disclaimer****; ****I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this chapter. They all belong to J/K Rowling.**

**A/N; **This story is dedicated to **Werewolf9dracoluver****. **Thank you so much for giving me the idea! Hope you all like it.

**Chapter 9****- The Right Choice**

Draco walked out of the fire place in the sitting room of Malfoy Manor; he took a deep breath and started to walk towards the dungeons. He knew that Ginny and probably everybody in her family would hate him for this. He knew that it would be stronger to fight to live, but that would just continue to put them in danger. He knew that he couldn't _really _harm his own mother. He knew that he was doing this for Ginny's own good. Even though he knew all this he felt as though he was doing something wrong. But he couldn't be, not even Dumbledore had told him otherwise. Even though Draco had always thought that Dumbledore was completely mad Draco knew that Dumbledore always knew what he was talking about. He thought that it was probably the fact that Dumbledore _didn't _try to stop him, or even offer him another option, that Draco was going to finish this. Mrs. Weasley's words kept replaying in his head; _you are not spineless for not being able to harm your mother, that doesn't make you weak, it makes you brave._ If not fighting back would make Draco brave then sacrificing himself for Ginny would make him the bravest man in the world, wouldn't it?

Draco pulled out his wand as he reached the stairs leading down to the dungeons. Even though he didn't think he would be using it all that much he figured his mother would find it odd if he came to her completely defenceless. He took in another sharp breath and descended the stone steps. Once he was in the doorway of the dungeons he saw his mother waiting for him, wand already drawn.

"So finally come to finish what we started?" She said in a mock innocent tone.

"Let's just finish it." Draco said through gritted teeth.

"Testy now aren't we? Well I suppose I can understand that. I _did _kill your girlfriend after all." Narcissa said as she took a step towards her son.

_Thank Merlin she thinks Ginny's dead. _Draco thought to himself. As soon as the words entered his mind he felt disgusted with himself. How can he be _thankful _that his mother thinks she is responsible for Ginny's death? When Ginny wasn't even dead.

"Oh, not very talkative?" Narcissa asked in a mock concerned tone.

"I just want to get this over with." Draco said, anger dripping from every word.

"Have it your way then. CRUICIO!!" Narcissa shouted the curse at Draco with such force, that even though Draco was able to dodge it, it blew a hole in the solid stone wall.

_Why are you resisting, just let her kill you and it will be all over! _Draco told himself in a stern tone. _Malfoy's don't give up, they always have and always will _fight _for what they want. _Another equally strong voice said.

"Come on, fight me like a man. Take a hit; don't run away like a little wimpy mudblood." Narcissa hissed angrily.

Draco was surprised that being compared to a mudblood didn't actually bother him. What _was _bothering him was that a very strong part of his mind and body were telling him not to give in, but stand and fight, and he felt himself start to give in to that part of his body and mind.

"STUPEFY!" Draco shouted at his mother, but he missed by about a foot. This was his _mother _he couldn't hurt her. He looked up into her dull lifeless blue eyes, ready to admit defeat, and for the first time he saw less of his mother. Her eyes had nothing behind them, no warmth, no love, no joy, no hope, no happiness, and no remorse. All he was able to see was loathing. The longer he stared the more he realized that this _wasn't _his mother standing before him. Even though his mother was never nice, Draco could always see the love she carried for him in the very depths of her eyes. But now all he saw was deep and utter hatred.

"REDUCTO!!" He shouted without a second though. The curse hit her in the chest and she flew back a couple of feet.

"Now _that _is more like it." Narcissa said a little breathless as she stood up.

"Want more?" Draco said showing her the hatred in his eyes.

"Not before I have my fun with you." She answered with a malicious grin. Slowly Narcissa stepped close to Draco, who didn't move back. When she was only inches from his face and Draco could tell that she _really _need to brush he teeth, Narcissa put her wand in her left hand and pulled out a small pocket knife. Draco looked at the knife and knew exactly what was coming; his _dear _mother was going to torture him by butchering him, the same way she did with Ginny, then when Narcissa got board she would kill Draco.

Narcissa raised the blade up to Draco's shoulder and made a very angry looking gash into his skin. Draco resisted the urge to cry out in pain; he had been cut here many times before, mostly from _his own _cutting, but something about this was different. As she raised the blade to his skin again Draco noticed that it was serrated. Something in his mind snapped and he forcefully pushed his mother off of him and raised his wand to her again.

"STUPEFY!!" Draco said the spell with such force that Narcissa flew backwards and smacked her head on the stone wall behind her. Panting Draco slowly walked over to his mother to see if she was still alive or she went the same way as Lucius. He bent down to her still body and saw her chest rise and fall, she was alive. Slowly Draco straightened up and was about to conjure ropes to hold his mother until he was able to contact the ministry when he heard footsteps coming down into the dungeons.

Draco immediately raised his wand to the stairs; he was waiting to shout another stunning spell when he saw that the person who had come was Dumbledore. Draco lowered his wand and just started at the old man in shock. What was he doing here? He wanted me to come here and die for Ginny, didn't he?

"Sir, what are you here for?" Draco said after an uncomfortable silence.

"I wanted to see if you were going to do what your head said or what your heart said." Dumbledore said as he walked up to Draco.

"You mean you never did think that I should have sacrificed myself for Ginny?" Draco asked dumbfounded.

"No I never thought that you should have died to say her life, because you and I both know that death is never an option when it comes to you two." Dumbledore said with a shadow of a smile. Draco knew that he was referring to Draco's incident over Easter break, and the face that Ginny survived a brutal rape and beating.

"Then why didn't you tell me this when I was in your office? Why wouldn't you stop me?" Draco asked slightly angry with the old man.

"Because it is a choice that only you could have made. And when you make a choice like that on your own it is never wrong." Dumbledore stated knowledgeably.

"But you made it seem as though I was right to die for Ginny." Draco said having a feeling that he was about to receive another deep answer.

"If I would have made the choice for you then it wouldn't have been your own, so no matter what I would have said if you were to head my words then the choice would be the wrong one. Even though I would have told you to do exactly what you did, if it was because of my words right now, this would be the wrong thing to do. Do you understand?" Dumbledore said as if everyone in the world should have this same knowledge.

"No." Draco said bluntly, he knew that Dumbledore was cryptic, but this was ridiculous!

"Don't worry, you will in time. Now why don't you go to St. Mungos and see Ginny and get yourself cleaned up. The ministry will be here shortly and I'll take care of this.

Draco wanted to say that he was fine and wanted to make sure his mother was securely back in Azkaban, but when he opened his mouth to speak Dumbledore gave him a piercing stare and Draco immediately closed it again. Instead he just nodded and flooed to St. Mungos.

**A/N**: First I would like to thank my reviewers **Signy Malfoy**, **katerz15****, **and, **pinkgurl804****.** I am glad you liked the last chapters. I am SO SORRY that this chapter took so long and that it is still a really short one, but I have MAJOR writers block! I am not too sure that it is gone yet, so I have no Idea when the next chapter will be up I'll make it as soon as I am physically possible! Thank you to everybody else who is reading my story, just remember that it is your reviews that keep me going! Tell me what you think. Review!


	10. Chapter 10 So Much He Never Knew

**Hell Hath No Fury like a Woman Scorned **

**Disclaimer****; ****I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this chapter. They all belong to J/K Rowling.**

**A/N; **This story is dedicated to **Werewolf9dracoluver****. **Thank you so much for giving me the idea! Hope you all like it.

**Chapter 10****- So Much He Never Knew**

Draco walked out of the fireplace at St. Mungos and headed to the front desk.

"Can I help you?" The women asked without looking up at Draco.

"Yes, I was just in a fight and would like to be checked for any injuries. Also I want to know how Ginevra Weasley is doing." Draco asked in a pleasant tone, even though he would have loved to yell at the woman.

"If you are not family I am not allowed to say anything about her condition." The witch said in an annoyed tone, she still hadn't looked up at Draco and it was starting to test his already boiling anger.

"I am her fiancé!" Draco almost shouted at the young witch. She finally looked up and her almond shaped eyes went as wide as saucers when she noticed who she was talking to.

"Right, sorry sir but we have strict orders." She said in a rushed tone and started flipping through piles of papers that were on her desk. "Ms. Weasley is in a coma and hasn't shown all that much difference since you visited her." She added after she found Ginny's file.

Draco heaved a heavy sigh and nodded to the woman before walking into the waiting room. Draco stopped dead in his tracks when he walked through the doors that lead into the waiting room. All the Weasley's, Harry, Hermione, Luna, and Blaise were still sitting there as if Draco had never left. Draco thought that once they knew that she wasn't going to wake up anytime soon, or anytime at all, they would go home for some rest and return tomorrow, but he had been wrong obviously. Slowly he walked over to them, everybody's eyes were either staring in the direction of Ginny's room, or looking down at the floor, when he was only a foot away from the crowd he cleared his voice. Hermione, Luna, Mrs. Weasley, Ron, and Harry jumped; everyone else just looked in his direction with a questioning stare.

"Where have you been?" Blaise broke through the silence.

"Out." Draco replied simply as he took a seat beside Blaise. After everyone realized that he wanted to talk with Blaise only they reverted back to staring either at the floor or down the hall.

Blaise rolled his eyes. "No really? And here we all thought that maybe you were still here just invisible. And what is _this_?" He asked as he pulled something out of his pocket; it was the letter Draco's mother had sent him.

"Well, Blaise when people want to talk to someone but can't do it face-to-face they write the words down on a piece of parchment and then send it to the person instead. We call it a letter." Draco said sarcastically, and smirked at the glare Blaise was giving him.

"No shit it's a _letter, _I _meant _what does it mean; 'Come and finish the job.' And who is this from?" Blaise asked as he rolled his eyes at Draco's words.

"It was from my mother, and it means exactly what it says." Draco said with a heavy sigh as he ran his hand through his hair in frustration. Blaise eyes went wide for a second and when he went to open his mouth someone else spoke.

"Mr. Malfoy, if you'll follow me into exam room three we'll get you checked out." A medi-wizard said from behind Draco. Draco was able to see the look on Blaise's face change from confusion to understanding before he turned to the wizard. The wizard was older and you were able to tell that he was not a trainee, but a fully licensed medi-wizard. Slowly Draco stood up and followed the wizard without a word.

"I'm guessing that you are not a trainee." Draco asked when they were in the examination room.

"No I'm not, is that a problem?" The wizard asked with a mixture of amusement and confusion in his voice.

"No, it's just that I know for a fact that the trainee's do the initial check, then the medi-wizards double check and then heal the patient as best they can, unless it is something serious." Draco said remembering the day Ginny came home from work boasting that she was actually able to _do _something, rather than just paper work.

"Yes, that is true. How do you know so much about the medical profession?" The medi-wizard asked in a conversational tone.

"My fiancé is training to be a medi-witch." Draco said, then heaved a sad sigh at the mention of Ginny.

"Ah, of course Ginny. I was her teacher for a short time, but she was so advanced that I passed her into a higher grade." The wizard said in a sympathetic tone. "I am very sorry to hear about what happened." He added. Draco just nodded at his words and they were silent for a while.

"So _why _am I being checked by a fully qualified medi-wizard, a teacher to boot, and _not _a trainee?" Draco asked after the silence was starting to make him go crazy. In truth he didn't really care, but being left alone with only his thoughts was a very bad idea at the moment.

"Well, because of your fiancé's injuries, and the fact that you were in _another _fight, the staff thought that you might prefer an older medi-wizard checking you instead of a trainee, because if I were a trainee you would have to have to checks instead of just the one, as you well know." He answered in a slightly amused tone.

"You make it sound as though they are worried about my mood and patience, rather than how often I have had to be checked out recently." Draco said, not missing a beat.

The medi-wizard chuckled a little bit. "Well yes, there was definitely _that _too." He said as he stood up. "Well, besides a few cuts and bruises you are in perfect health." He added as he was tucking his wand away.

"Thank you, am I allowed visiting Ginny tonight?" Draco asked as he too stood up to leave.

"Well, we are saying no more visitors, but give it a few hours and then yes you will be able to and if anyone tries to stop you just say that you have permission from Healer Johnson." He said with a smile and walked out the door before Draco could thank him again.

Draco walked back to the group of Weasley's and friends, he took his seat beside Blaise and gave him a look that said Draco wanted to be left alone for a little bit. Blaise gave an understanding nod and turned to talk to Luna.

Draco sat in silence, thinking about all the coincidences that took place today at St. Mungos. First there was Brittany, the trainee who worked with Ginny and was one of Ginny's good friends. Then there was the healer who just saw Draco, Ginny's old teacher. Draco knew about Brittany, but he had never heard of Mr. Johnson, or the fact that Ginny had been passed a head of her class because she was too advanced. Why wouldn't Ginny have told him? Wouldn't she be on top of the world when she heard that she was being passed to a higher grade? Maybe Draco _didn't _know her all that well. It wasn't as though Draco never listened, he loved listening to Ginny speak about her job, friends, and family, he just loved hearing her voice. Maybe Ginny wasn't telling him everything about her life. But why wouldn't she? She loved him...didn't she? And there was also the fact that Ginny was pregnant and hadn't told Draco. It was true that Draco wasn't sure if Ginny had known about the pregnancy to begin with, but how could a woman _not _know?

Draco was thinking about all of this for an hour and a half before his thoughts were interrupted by an old voice speaking from behind him. As Draco was snapped out of his thoughts he realized that the Weasley's and everyone else but himself and Blaise were sleeping. Slowly Draco turned to see a pair of piercing blue eyes staring at him; said eyes belonged to Albus Dumbledore.

"Hello sir, what are you doing here?" Draco asked in a whisper so he didn't wake anyone up.

"It is about your mother." Dumbledore said bluntly.

Draco's heart sunk. "Did she escape?" He asked, still whispering but his heart was pounding so hard in his ears, he was sure everyone would wake up from the noise.

"No, you might think of it as better or worse." Dumbledore said in a cryptic tone.

"What happened?" Draco asked still nervous.

"When she awoke the ministry officials told her that the dementors were on their way and were going to give her the kiss. I voiced my disagreement but they wouldn't listen." Dumbledore said in an annoyed tone, though Draco knew it wasn't directed at him.

"So she received the kiss and is now just an empty shell?" Draco asked, not sure why he cared at all.

"No this is where it could be considered better or worse. She didn't like the sound of being soulless and said that she would rather die than receive the kiss, and that is exactly what she did." The old man said in a grave tone.

"How?" Was all Draco managed to say.

"She took out a knife and killed herself; slit her throat to be exact." Dumbledore said after a moment of silence.

Draco couldn't speak, he didn't hear the words of departing that Dumbledore said, and he could just feel Blaise pat his back uncertainly. His mother was dead; she wouldn't be able to hurt him or anyone else again. He didn't care when his father died but his mother was different, she was never as bad as Lucius, and Draco did care that she was gone, but only a small part of him truly cared. Draco was still worried about Ginny and why she had never told him everything about her life away from him, what else didn't he know? After another hour of thinking it over Draco made his decision, slowly he stood up and walked into Ginny's room.

When he walked in his eyes were greeted with the most beautiful sight in the world, Ginny was laying on her back with her hair fanned out around her head, there were no signs of injury and now she really did look like she was just sleeping. Draco sat on the bed beside her and silent tears ran down his face.

"I love you Ginevra Weasley. I hope you wake up soon, but I've learned so many things that you never told me. I think maybe you want more, or just something different. I can't make you stay, and I don't want to try, I want you to be happy, I'd love you to be happiest with me, but if you're not then I have to let you go." Draco said as more silent tears ran down his cheeks. Slowly he lifted Ginny's left hand to his lips and kissed it before removing the engagement ring he gave her only days before. Draco stood and kissed Ginny's cold, yet inviting, lips one last time.

"I love you, and always will. Be happy Ginevra."

**A/N**: **I KNOW!! LET ME EXPLAIN!!** Please don't kill me!! If you do you won't know what happens!! This story was just beginning to get too boring, now that the fight is over and everything and it didn't feel right to end it yet, so I put in a MAYJOR twist. I would like to thank my reviewers **Signy Malfoy**, **katerz15****, ****pinkgurl804****, **and**mrs. Angel Riddle****.** I am glad you liked the last chapters. Sorry this chapter took a while but writers block REALLY sucks!! Thank you to everybody else who is reading my story, just remember that it is your reviews that keep me going! Tell me what you think. Review! (The more reviews I get the faster the next chapter gets written!)


	11. Chapter 11 Trapped

**Hell Hath No Fury like a Woman Scorned **

**Disclaimer****; ****I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this chapter. They all belong to J/K Rowling.**

**A/N; **This story is dedicated to **Werewolf9dracoluver****. **Thank you so much for giving me the idea! Hope you all like it.

**Chapter 11****- Trapped **

Ginny was sitting in a black room on the floor, or at least she thought there was a floor, she could feel it underneath her but she couldn't see it. She had no idea how long she had been here, the last thing she remembers was Narcissa plunging the dagger into her stomach and dragging it through her tissue, and then she woke up in this pit of nothingness. Ginny guessed that she had been here for at least a few days, although it felt like so much longer, but she couldn't be sure. What she _did _know was that she was not in Malfoy Manor anymore and she was not dead or being held prisoner. She knew that she was trapped, but not by guards or any human, she knew that her own mind was controlling the ropes that bond her here. Once in a while she would hear voices, but they seemed so distant she could just barely make out the words. She remembered that the first set of voices she heard was her mother and father;

**FLASHBACK**

"Oh my Ginny. You can pull through this, you're strong enough too. Gin you've got to wake up." She recognized this as her father's voice. Ginny tried to call out to him but her own voice only seemed to travel a few feet. She was able to hear sobbing before she registered her mother's voice break through the choked sobs;

"We love you Ginny. I know you'll wake up in your own time." Ginny felt her eyes burn and blinked away the tears. She knew it wouldn't matter, she wasn't going to be able to leave just because she wanted to, she knew that she would have to prove that she _deserved _to live in the sun again. The problem was that Ginny didn't know what she could do, she didn't even know _how _she knew that she would have to prove herself, she just knew and in this place that was enough. The next set of voices she knew at once belonged to the twins;

"Gin, you are..."

"The biggest..."

"Idiot!" Ginny giggled a little at the way her brothers could make any situation into a joke.

"But we do know why you did it..."

"Just wake up soon and we promise not to bug you anymore..."

"George! You can't promise _that!_"

"Fred's got a point, but we will lay off of you a bit..."

"Yeah, for about five minutes!" Ginny giggled again. She didn't hear anymore jokes from the twins after that, next to speak was Ron.

"I told you getting involved with a git like Malfoy was a bad idea." She frowned at Ron words. "But I can see how much he loves you by the pain in his face; wake up soon, for your family, your friends, yourself, and for him." Ginny felt more tears in her eyes at her brother's words. Then the next to speak was Hermione;

"Ron's right, you can tell that you being like this really is killing Draco. He loves you so much. I am not going to tell you to wake up because I know it won't make any difference, you can't hear us, no one in a coma can hear the outside world, and it just doesn't make sense. But I will say, in case I am wrong about you not hearing us, that we all love and miss you so much." _Just like Hermione to hide her feelings behind logic. _Ginny thought to herself with a smile. The next voice was Percy's and Ginny felt a little surprised to hear that his voice sounded cracked like he had been crying recently.

"I don't know what to say other than that you are too young to have had to go through so much. I love you and hope you are able to pull yourself out of this quickly." Ginny felt a sudden surge of love and gratitude toward her brother. Next to speak was Harry.

"If only one of us had gotten to you in time, you wouldn't have been captured and this wouldn't have happened. We are all so sorry Gin, but I do suppose Draco _did _get to you in time before anything worse could have happened. For that alone I truly do respect and trust him...although he is _still _a git." Ginny smiled at Harry words and knew how guilty he must have felt, how guilty they all must have felt, but this wasn't their fault. Ginny heard Bill speak and she was snapped out of her thoughts.

"I don't know if you can hear me, I think you can, but I am so proud of you. You did such a brave thing for Luna and I know that she'll never forget it. We all love you Gin. You just _have _to wake up." _I'm trying. _Ginny's mind screamed at her.

"Just like Bill said. You have so much life in you; I know that you won't allow yourself to be trapped for very long. We'll see you soon Ginny...hopefully."Charlie said the last word in a whisper and Ginny had to strain her ears to hear it. Ginny heard a light and airy voice next that she knew belonged to Luna.

"I'm so sorry! This is all my fault! I hope you will be able to forgive me when you wake up. I am not going to tell you how much I wish for you to wake because I know that you will be able to. If you don't I'll come in here and kick your ass myself! I miss you Ginny." Ginny couldn't help but feel happy, sad, and guilty all at the same time. She hated that she was putting so many people in so much pain, she felt bad for all their guilt, but also felt overwhelmed by their words.

Ginny's heart skipped a beat when she heard Draco's voice. She could hear the blood pounding in her ears and for a moment she thought she wouldn't be able to hear him over the sound, but his voice was the loudest and clearest of them all.

""I love you." There was a pause and then Ginny heard him break down into sobs; she could feel her heart wrench apart from the sound. "You cannot leave me. Your strong I know you are. Please Ginny come back to me." Draco continued, Ginny felt a few tears roll down her cheeks. "I love you. Always." Were the last words Draco spoke before she heard a new voice take the place of his.

"You're killing Draco." It was Blaise and Ginny couldn't help but smile. Blaise always helped her so much and she just knew that he would at least _try _to help her now. "We all miss you and love you, but Draco is being tortured by not knowing what is happening inside your head. I am going to tell you the same thing I told him back in Hogwarts when he was in a coma; Ginny you've gotta wake up, you're putting him through hell." Ginny felt her eyes water and didn't even try to hold back the tears.

**END FLASHBACK**

Now Ginny just sat there with no words of comfort or pleading her to wake up. She was left alone with her thoughts for what must have been hours and hours. She couldn't sleep, she wasn't tired, hungry, or thirsty, besides the gaping hole that she felt in her heart from being separated from all those she loved she did feel quite content. Just as she was beginning to feel the hold on her mind start to loosen she heard someone speak again. Her heart jumped into her throat when she realized that it was Draco again.

"I love you Ginevra Weasley. I hope you wake up soon, but I've learned so many things that you never told me. I think maybe you want more, or just something different. I can't make you stay, and I don't want to try, I want you to be happy, I'd love you to be happiest with me, but if you're not then I have to let you go."

Ginny was confused and sad at his words. _It sounds like he is breaking up with me. But why now of all the times in the world? I mean for all he knows I might not even be able to hear him! And what about the words that he spoke earlier? _Ginny's mind was racing and then she felt someone touch and kiss her left hand; she knew it was Draco. Suddenly the kiss ended and Ginny felt a tug on her hand, but it ended as quickly as it began.

"I love you, and always will. Be happy Ginevra." Were the last words she heard Draco speak before her world went silent once again.

"What could I have done? And what did he mean when he said 'I've learned so many things that you never told me.'" Ginny asked the darkness that surrounded her.

"Now do you understand what you have to prove to be allowed to return?" A scarily familiar voice said from only a few feet away.

"Oh no, I don't like the sounds of that."

**A/N**: I would like to thank my reviewers **Signy Malfoy**, **katerz15****, ****pinkgurl804****, ****mrs. Angel Riddle****, **and **KGZ.** I am glad you liked the last chapters. To **KGZ **about the grammatical error in my summary; the word program I use (Microsoft Office Word 2007) accepts both "Him and Ginny" and "He and Ginny" as being grammatically correct, so even though it may bug a few people I will not be changing it, but thank you for pointing it out. Thank you to everybody else who is reading my story, just remember that it is your reviews that keep me going! Tell me what you think. Review! (The more reviews I get the faster the next chapter gets written!)


	12. Chapter 12 The Voice of Reason

**Hell Hath No Fury like a Woman Scorned **

**Disclaimer****; ****I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this chapter. They all belong to J/K Rowling.**

**A/N; **This story is dedicated to **Werewolf9dracoluver****. **Thank you so much for giving me the idea! Hope you all like it.

**Chapter 12****- The Voice of Reason**

Draco's life without Ginny had been a living hell. It had only been a day since he had talked to her but he felt as if a piece of his heart and soul had been ripped away from him. He was avoiding everyone, and they all seemed to think that he was just grieving, all but Blaise; Draco knew that Blaise thought it was something much bigger and was going to do everything he could to figure it out. Blaise had already tried talking to Draco a couple of hours after Draco left the hospital, but he didn't pry into Draco's life that much, so his questions had been dropped for the time being.

Draco knew it would be naive to think that Blaise would just give up or accept any of Draco's bullshit answers. It would take no time at all for Blaise to be able to see all of Draco's doubts and fears if they just talked about Ginny for an hour. Draco hated how easily Blaise could read him, how it seemed as though Blaise's eyes were burning into your very soul. His eyes could see everything and anything; every tear that was unshed, every fear that hadn't been acknowledged, and every hope that hadn't been thought of. Draco knew that Blaise would know everything in a matter of time, what Draco _didn't _know was just how soon that time would come.

BANG, BANG, BANG!

"What the fuck?" Draco almost yelled at the person nearly knocking down his door. "What the bloody hell do you want?" He yelled at the door.

"We need to talk." Came a very familiar voice.

"Oh bugger." Draco said when he realized who that voice belonged to. "Now? I'm a little busy." Draco lied; all he had been doing was sitting on the couch and staring at the engagement ring that had once called Ginny's finger its home.

"Yes _now! _And bullshit you're busy! Now either open up or I'll knock down the door, either way I'm coming in!" Blaise's voice shouted through the wood door.

"Alright!" Draco called as he pulled himself off his couch and started walking towards the front door. When he opened the door he had expected to see a scowling Blaise, instead he saw Blaise with a satisfied smile; somehow this just made Draco slightly annoyed. "So what would you like to talk about on this fine day?" Draco asked sarcastically.

"Why you've been moping around and haven't been to see Ginny in the past 24 hours." Blaise said bluntly as he walked past Draco and into the sitting room.

"Well, it's just that it is hard for me to see her just lying there." Blaise nodded understandably before motioning for Draco to continue. "And as for the moping let's see what could have caused that sudden change in my behaviour?" Draco asked sarcastically, Blaise rolled his eyes but said nothing. "MY FIANCE IS IN THE HOSPITAL IN A COMA!!" Draco screamed at Blaise; losing his temper. Blaise stood up at his words and Draco saw a look in his eyes that he had never seen before; rage.

"FIANCE!? _I _THOUGHT THAT FIANCE'S WORE RINGS!!" Blaise screamed, then immediately say back down and took deep breaths.

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked confused, Blaise saw the ring on Ginny's finger the day Draco gave it to her, unless...

"Draco don't play dumb, when I went to visit Ginny this morning I noticed that her engagement ring was missing, and the medi-wizards didn't take it off of her because she was still wearing her necklace and earrings. Why would you take it back?" Blaise asked suddenly very calm and quiet.

"If I explain will you listen instead of interrupting me every five minutes?" Draco asked with a sigh. He knew that Blaise would get it out of him soon enough anyway, might as well get it over and done with.

"No promises." Blaise said with a smirk. Draco just glared at Blaise, but decided to continue anyway.

"Well, you remember that the doctor said that Ginny was pregnant right?" Blaise nodded and motioned for Draco to continue. "Well, I didn't know, I don't know if Ginny did or not either. I think that maybe she might have been hiding it from me. I mean how can a woman _not _know?" Draco explained, starting to feel a little better as he just vented to Blaise.

"I seriously doubt that she knew! Women don't _always _know if they are pregnant! My mother didn't know she was pregnant with me until she took the test!" Blaise said no longer able to contain himself.

"That's not the only reason! There was something else, the medi-wizard that checked me out after I got back from the fight with my mom, well he was Ginny's old teacher. He told me that he moved her up a grade because she was too advanced! That is so huge for her, but she never told me!" Draco said. He quickly had to turn around because he felt tears start to prickle behind his eyes.

"Draco, how do you know that either she just didn't want to gloat, maybe she wasn't all _that _excited about it. Or maybe you were having a bad day and she was dealing with you so she pushed her joy to the side to deal with your pain. I mean do you know _what _day she got the 'promotion'?" Blaise asked with a raised eyebrow after Draco turned back around. Draco had never considered that, there were days that he had a stressful time at work and Ginny was listening to him from the time he got home till the time they went to bed. If that was the reason then Draco felt horrible.

"Well, I don't know. Why wouldn't she just tell me about it later, if that really was the reason." Draco voiced his thoughts after a few moments of silence.

"I don't know, as I said maybe it just wasn't all that important to her." Blaise said with a shrugging his shoulders. Draco didn't really think that was the case, but then again Ginny was very unpredictable. "All I do know is that you going in there and taking back that ring was just low. What if she wakes up and notices the ring gone? Then she realizes that you haven't been coming to see her and she'll start wondering what she did wrong. It'll tear her apart mate! You do love her right?" Blaise asked as he noticed the anger and confusion in Draco's face change to fear and slight embarrassment, and was that a little bit of regret?

"Of course I love her! I love her more than anything in the world! I'd give anything for her!" Draco said thinking that Blaise was being thick for even having to ask.

"Then how could you do this to her? Don't you think that you should wait? You know she'll wake up; she's too strong to be kept down. When she does, go talk to her, tell her everything you told me and let her explain." Blaise said as Draco sat down beside him ungracefully.

"I don't want to make her stay. I love her enough to let her go; if it'll mean that she'll be happier. As much as I want her all to myself; I'd give anything to keep her happy, even if that means that I have to walk out of her life forever. I'm willing to leave to make her happy." Draco rambled on.

"Why don't you let her make that choice? As I said; let her explain. If she wants it to end, then you know what to do, if not, then hold on to her and never let her go!" Blaise said as he stood up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked as he saw Blaise put his cloak on.

"I have something to ask Luna." Blaise answered with a wink. He was out the door before Draco could respond.

"God damnit Blaise!" Draco almost screamed at the wall.

Draco sat there thinking about everything that Blaise had said for an hour before he finally finished his comment to the wall. In a barely audible whisper he finished;

"...You're right."

**A/N;** I would like to thank my reviewers **Signy Malfoy**, **katerz15****, ****pinkgurl804****, ****mrs. Angel Riddle****, **and **KGZ. **I know that this chapter was all Draco/Blaise, and no Ginny, I think the next chapter is going to be all or at least mostly Ginny. Thank you to everybody else who is reading my story, just remember that it is your reviews that keep me going! Tell me what you think. Review! (The more reviews I get the faster the next chapter gets written!)


	13. Chapter 13 Arguing With Herself

**Hell Hath No Fury like a Woman Scorned **

**Disclaimer****; ****I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this chapter. They all belong to J/K Rowling.**

**A/N; **This story is dedicated to **Werewolf9dracoluver****. **Thank you so much for giving me the idea! Hope you all like it.

**A/N; **This chapter might be a little confusing, sorry if it is!

**Chapter 13****- Arguing With Herself**

Ginny squinted her eyes to try and see who was talking to her. A few seconds later the black pit she was in was illuminated with a bright white light. Ginny's eyes closed to block out the blinding light, but it was no use, the white light was burning through her eye lids. Slowly she opened her eyes and was surprised when the light didn't hurt them. She looked around and noticed that the black pit she was in was now a white pit; the floor, walls, and ceiling was now white. (Or at least what she assumed was a floor, walls and ceiling, she still wasn't sure.) Ginny stared straight ahead and gasped at the sight that met her eyes. Standing in front of her was a slightly older version of herself.

"What the fuck?" Was all Ginny was able to say.

"Have you figured out why you are here yet?" The older Ginny asked with a small smile.

"No, I don't even know exactly where _here _is!" Ginny said looking around once more.

"This is your mind and I am the part of yourself that reasons with you when you're being stupid." The older Ginny said taking a step closer.

"I still don't understand." Ginny said confused.

"You did hear what Draco said right?" The older Ginny asked in a board tone.

"Yes." Ginny nodded.

"Well, do you know what it meant?" The older Ginny asked.

"Not really." Ginny said after a slight pause.

"Draco broke up with you." The older Ginny explained bluntly rolling her eyes.

"What? Why?" Ginny asked, completely shocked. Even though that thought did cross her mind she was sure that Draco and her had a loving and strong relationship.

"Because you have hidden things from him that in his mind were very important. He thinks that you have hidden them because you are trying to pull away from him." The older Ginny answered.

"But I am not trying to pull away from him! I love him!" Ginny almost shouted.

"_I _know that, but _he _doesn't, how could he?" The older Ginny said rolling her eyes once more.

"I tell him I love him every day!" Ginny said starting to get angry at the older version of herself.

"Just words, you need to _show_ him that you love him." The older Ginny said with a sigh. "Or else you'll lose him forever." She added.

"How am I supposed to show him if I'm stuck in here?" Ginny asked after she thought about what she was being told to do.

"Well, first you have to prove it to yourself." The older Ginny explained.

"But I know I love him! Why do I have to prove it if I already know it?" Ginny asked.

"Do you know?" The older Ginny asked.

Ginny was speechless. _Of course _she loved Draco! He meant the world to her, her heart would speed up every time she heard his voice. She would still get butterflies in her stomach every time he told her he loved her. She woke up every morning and he was the first thing she thought of, she'd go to bed with his name on her lips. There was just no way that she didn't love him.

"I know I love him because every night I fall asleep with him on my mind, almost all my dreams are about him! I still feel my knees go weak when we kiss. I still get butterflies when he says he loves me. He means everything to me! I would do anything for him, and that includes fighting my way out of this stupid coma!" Ginny said as she stood up.

The older Ginny was about to open her mouth to speak when a new and stronger voice cut in.

"Ginny you've got to wake up. Draco is going nuts! I don't know what is going on with the two of you, but even though he has told me things that he had to find out from other people I know that you love him. But you are killing him by just laying here and never being able to explain things to him, he needs you now more than anything. Ginny wake up." Blaise's voice broke through.

"See what you're doing to him?" The older Ginny said.

"How can you say that after everything I _just _said?! How can you even try to put the blame on me when it _you _that is keeping me here?!" Ginny screamed.

The older Ginny's eyes flashed with anger before she spoke in a venomous tone. "I _am_ you remember? So it technically is you that is keeping you here. You can leave as soon as you prove that you love him. The only reason you're here is because you don't want to lose him and you know that you won't be able to live without him. _You're_ keeping yourself here, _not_ me."

"What are you talking about?" Ginny asked after a few minutes.

"You are afraid to live in the light without Draco at your side keeping you safe. You would rather stay in the dark without him than risk going back to the light and losing him." The older Ginny explained in the same dangerous tone.

"Living without Draco would be torture, but that doesn't mean that I want to stay here! If Draco wants us to part then I would and I'd live my life because I know that's what he'd want! I'd give him anything. If that's not love I don't know what else is! And even if that is not the definition of love then it doesn't matter, I would rather stay feeling the way I do then leave and feel something different. I don't care that it might be better; I would never gamble this feeling for a what-if." Ginny said as tears started to roll down her cheeks. She didn't know how else to prove her love, and she thought it was evil for anyone to even make her try weather it was her own mind or not.

"Well, even such words of deep passion are still just words." The older Ginny said.

That was it, Ginny was done. She wasn't going to stand here and argue with herself if no matter what she said was going to make any difference. She sat back down and let the tears come. She thought back on her life with Draco; how they met, when they fought and got back together, when they made love for the first time, when they moved in together, and when he asked her to marry him. The memory of Draco's proposal brought more tears to Ginny's closed eyes.

"I love you Draco, I don't know how to prove it to you then to tell you every day and hope that you'll believe me and trust me. I always believe you when you tell me; I've never doubted your words, because as long as it's you saying it then I know it's true. I love you Draco with every piece of me. My heart belongs to you it's yours and you can keep it or throw it away just please don't break it." Ginny whispered to herself.

After the words escaped Ginny's lips she heard a sigh and snapped her eyes open. She closed them shut after the white light started to burn. Something was different, she was laying on a soft and comfortable something and she could hear noises around her. Slowly she opened her eyes and was greeted with the most beautiful sight in the world. She was in St. Mungos and Draco Malfoy was staring at her with a wide smile.

**A/N;** I would like to thank my reviewers **Signy Malfoy**, **katerz15****, ****pinkgurl804****, ****mrs. Angel Riddle****, KGZ, **and **miss devil's kiss. **I'm sorry if this chapter was a little confusing, I really hope you all liked it! Thank you to everybody else who is reading my story, just remember that it is your reviews that keep me going! Tell me what you think. Review! (The more reviews I get the faster the next chapter gets written!)


	14. Chapter 14 Awaking and Explaining

**Hell Hath No Fury like a Woman Scorned **

**Disclaimer****; ****I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this chapter. They all belong to J/K Rowling.**

**A/N; **This story is dedicated to **Werewolf9dracoluver****. **Thank you so much for giving me the idea! Hope you all like it.

**Chapter 14****- Awaking and Explaining**

Draco was sitting by Ginny's bed for a few minutes in silence. He couldn't think of anything to say; he didn't know if Ginny could hear him and he felt bad for breaking up and running away without giving her a chance to explain. He was about to open his mouth to tell her that he made a mistake when something unbelievable happened; Ginny spoke to him. His eyes snapped up to hers and noticed that they were still closed, but Ginny didn't stop speaking.

"I love you Draco, I don't know how to prove it to you then to tell you every day and hope that you'll believe me and trust me. I always believe you when you tell me; I've never doubted your words, because as long as it's you saying it then I know it's true. I love you Draco with every piece of me. My heart belongs to you it's yours and you can keep it or throw it away just please don't break it." Were the words that escaped Ginny's lips.

Draco felt horrible, he knew that she must have known that he broke up with her, some way she knew and now she was pleading with him while she was still asleep. Slowly Draco saw Ginny's eyes flutter open and close again. _No, you can't do this to me! You can't let me have her only to steal her back again! _Draco thought to himself as he closed his own eyes; he couldn't watch her slip back into unconsciousness. Slowly Draco risked it and opened his eyes a little, a few seconds later Ginny's eyes started to flutter open once more and Draco felt his heart start to race. _Please let her wake up. Please! _He thought to himself. When he saw Ginny's eyes open fully he couldn't hold in his smile.

"Morning." He said casually.

"Draco! I love you so much!" Ginny said as she tried to wrap her arms around him but they felt like lead and wouldn't move. Draco saw her attempt and wrapped his arms around her instead.

"I heard you." He whispered into her hair.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked, confused.

"Before you opened your eyes you said something like; 'I love you Draco, I don't know how to prove it to you then to tell you every day and hope that you'll believe me and trust me. I always believe you when you tell me; I've never doubted your words, because as long as it's you saying it then I know it's true. I love you Draco with every piece of me. My heart belongs to you it's yours and you can keep it or throw it away just please don't break it' but I don't know if those were the exact words." Draco explained as he started to pull away so he could see her face. Ginny was wearing no makeup and her hair was a mess but to Draco she never looked more beautiful.

"Those were the exact words but how could have heard them?" Ginny asked still confused.

"You said it out loud. I thought that you were awake but your eyes were closed." Draco said still unable to hide his smile.

"I guess I proved it then." Ginny said more to herself then to Draco. Draco gave her a questioning look so she quickly went into detail about what happened while she was trapped in her own mind. When she was finished Draco's smile had grown even wider. "What?" She asked thinking that what she went through was torture, not something to be smiling at.

"Well, it sounds like deep down you were starting to doubt our relationship but a stronger part of you wouldn't listen and knew that it was bullshit, good thing too." Draco said with the same smile.

"No, you've got it backwards, my mind told me I was doubting our love, and I was saying that I wasn't." Ginny said with a frown.

"No, I think I have it right. I think that you were the stronger part of your mind and the 'older you' was the part of your mind that was starting to doubt us. Understand now?" Draco said with a smirk.

"I never thought of that." Ginny said thinking back on her experience. Draco's words made so much sense; how else would she have been able to prove her love unless she was the stronger part of her mind.

"I think this is yours." Draco said as he pulled the engagement ring out of his pocket and put it back on her finger. "I'm so sorry; I should have at least let you explain rather than me just freak out. I just don't want you thinking that you have to stay with me." Draco said as he looked up into her eyes. Ginny saw all the regret and sadness within and didn't even care that he had temporarily lost his mind. All that mattered was that she had him back and she would never let him go.

"Draco it doesn't matter, I'm just happy to be back. I love you and I am sorry that I kept things from you, but to tell you the truth I don't even know what they were." Ginny said as she wiped away a stray tear from Draco's face. Draco told her about the healer he met, but he decided to leave out the pregnancy for now.

"Oh, I remember that day. Do you remember the day I came home so pissed off because someone tried to grab me at St. Mungos, and you wanted to kill him for it but I stopped you?" Ginny said mentally slapping herself for forgetting.

"Yeah, but what..." Draco started but was cut off by Ginny.

"That was the day I got moved up a class, but I was so made at that stupid guy that it drove the 'promotion' straight from my mind. I'm sorry." Ginny said with a small grin.

"Well that really does explain a lot." Draco said as he started mentally slapping himself for ever doubting Ginny. "Gin, there is something I have to tell you, don't be upset and don't get mad for what I'm about to ask." Draco added after a few minutes of silence.

"What is it?" Ginny asked starting to get nervous.

"Well, that thing about you being moved up a class wasn't all that was bugging me." Draco said with a sigh. When Ginny didn't say anything he went on; "Well, the nurse said that you were pregnant. Did you know?" Draco asked without meeting her eyes.

"No, you thought that I knew and didn't tell you? Oh Draco, of course I would have told you if I would have known! You're the first...what a minute! What do you mean _were_?" She asked after realizing that Draco's words made it sound past-tense.

"You were; you lost the baby when my mum cut your stomach." Draco explained still without meeting her eyes. "I'm sorry; I wish I could have gotten to you quicker." He added after a moment's silence. Ginny didn't know what to think, she couldn't even speak. "Please Ginny say something." Draco pleaded and finally brought his eyes to hers.

"It's not your fault and I don't blame you. I know this might sound bad but I don't feel all that upset about it, I think it's because I never knew. If I would have known I probably would feel a lot worse. I'm a horrible person." Ginny said as a few small tears escaped from her honey brown eyes.

"You are not a horrible person! What you're saying makes perfect sense." Draco said as he wrapped his arms around her once more. This time Ginny forced her arms to move and ignored the pain she felt because of it.

"I love you Draco. I never want to be without you." Ginny said with a sigh.

"I love you too, and you'll never have to be, I promise." Draco said into her hair.

A moment later Draco pulled back slowly and gently brought his lips to hers and captured them in a gentle kiss. Ginny wasn't in the mood for gentle and she pushed her mouth into his and started a fiery kiss that seemed to last for hours, although it was only a few minutes. Slowly and regretfully they broke the kiss and Draco had a sad smile on his face.

"What is it?" Ginny asked feeling confused again.

"I have to tell everyone that your awake, I promised I would and they'll kill me if I wait any longer." Draco said with a smirk.

"What do you mean everyone? Who's waiting?" Ginny asked cocking her head to the side in confusion.

"Well, they never really left, only I did." Draco said feeling like a cowardly piece of shit once again. "There is your whole family, including Bill and Charlie, Harry, Hermione, Blaise, and Luna waiting out there." Draco added.

"Oh my god! And you said they haven't even gone home! What the bloody hell is the matter with them?!" Ginny asked.

"They all have the I-care-for-Ginny-so-much-I'd-rather-sleep-on-a-hard-plastic-chair-then-in-my-bed sickness." Draco said with a smirk.

"Oh, shut up! You're just jealous that everyone loves me, and not you!" Ginny said with a smirk to rival Draco's.

"Oh everybody loves me! How could they not? I'm Draco Bloody Malfoy!" Draco said as he threw his shoulders back importantly.

"They all dislike you _because _you're 'Draco bloody Malfoy'" Ginny said as she playfully smacked his arm.

"Ouch! That really hurts. Oh wait, never mind, we're talking about a bunch of Weasels, I'd rather not be loved by them thank you very much." Draco said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up you slimly ferret and bring my family in here!" Ginny said as she tried to hold in her laughter.

"I love you too, _Weasel._" Draco said as he kissed her one last time before going to tell everyone the amazing news.

The next hour and a half was spent by everyone crammed inside Ginny's room and just talking about everything that she had missed over the days that she was in a coma, which really wasn't much, other than Blaise proposing to Luna. Fred and George had started talking about 'the good old times' at school, they said they were good because that was before Ginny had fallen for ferret boy, when a nurse came in and yelled at everyone for not telling her that Ginny was awake. She shooed everyone out and did a check up on Ginny before ordering her to get some rest, which Ginny thought was stupid considering that she just got out of a coma, but she didn't argue because the nurse reminded her too much of professor McGonagall.

**A/N;** I would like to thank my reviewers **Signy Malfoy**, **katerz15****, ****pinkgurl804****, ****mrs. Angel Riddle****, KGZ, **and**miss devil's kiss****. **This story is almost done, just two or three more chapters! To anyone who didn't quite understand the Ginny being stronger then her own mind let me try to explain it a bit; the 'older Ginny' was the part of her mind that was starting to doubt the relationship and Ginny didn't doubt the relationship, but the 'older Ginny' was only making her prove that she was in love with Draco because she was trying to get Ginny to doubt the relationship as well, so the reason Ginny was able to come out of the coma was because she proved that she was stronger by not giving up. I hope that cleared it up and didn't confuse anyone. Thank you to everybody else who is reading my story, just remember that it is your reviews that keep me going! Tell me what you think. Review! (The more reviews I get the faster the next chapter gets written!)


	15. Chapter 15 Double Proposal

**Hell Hath No Fury like a Woman Scorned **

**Disclaimer****; ****I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this chapter. They all belong to J/K Rowling.**

**A/N; **This story is dedicated to **Werewolf9dracoluver****. **Thank you so much for giving me the idea! Hope you all like it.

**Chapter 15****- Double Proposal **

Ginny woke up the next day to the sun shining in through her window and to Draco sleeping in the chair beside her holding her hand. As she moved slightly to face him better his head snapped up and he looked at her with wide eyes.

"What's the matter?" Ginny asked when he squeezed her hand tighter.

"I don't think I'm ever going to be able to watch you sleep again." Draco said as he heaved a sigh of relief.

"Why not? You always liked watching me sleep before." Ginny asked slightly confused by his actions.

"That was before you were in a coma. The nurse didn't tell us that she made you rest; I thought you slipped away from me again." Draco explained as he pulled Ginny in for a rib-crushing hug.

"I'm never going to leave you again. I promise." Ginny whispered into his neck.

For a long while they just stayed like that, it wasn't until Blaise walked in that they finally pulled apart.

"I know she's yours but we all missed her so you can't hog her all to yourself Draco." Blaise said with a smirk as he walked into the room.

"I can so hog her all to myself. As you said, she is _mine._" Draco said emphasizing the last three words.

"Don't worry, in a few days we'll all be sick of her being awake and you can have her back. Don't know how you'll put up with it." Blaise said sarcastically after he sat down beside 

Draco. Draco gave him a hard punch in the arm after Blaise was looking comfortable. "Did you tell her?" He asked Draco as he rubbed his now bruising arm.

"Tell me what?" Ginny asked looking from one Slytherin to the other.

"I was going to tell her after she is healed." Draco said through gritted teeth to Blaise.

"Might as well tell her now, she's being released this evening." Blaise told Draco, talking as if Ginny wasn't even in the room.

"How do you know?" Draco asked Blaise, temporarily forgetting about their pervious conversation.

"I'm psychic." Blaise said in a mock seriousness, at Draco's questioning look he rolled his eyes and added; "I asked the witch at the front desk, is he always this thick?" He asked turning his attention to Ginny.

"Usually." Ginny answered as she tried to repress her laugh.

"Thank you both so much, I just love when you talk about me behind my back." Draco said sarcastically.

"We're not talking behind your back, your still in the room. And how can we not talk when you make thick comments like that?" Blaise said with a smirk that resembled Draco's all too much.

"Hello! Is somebody going to tell _me _what the bloody hell is going on here?" Ginny asked nearly shouting the words.

Draco glared at Blaise once more before turning his gaze to Ginny. He gave her a mischievous smile before finally speaking. "Well, as I said, I was going to tell you when they discharged you, but me and Blaise had a plan for the wedding." Draco finished his explanation and then continued to glare at Blaise.

"Who's wedding? Yours and mine? Or Blaise's and Luna's?" Ginny asked her eyes darting between the two men sitting so close to her.

"Both." Draco and Blaise said together, resembling Fred and George a little.

"What do you mean both?" Ginny asked sceptically as she raised her eyebrow and glared at the two.

"We were thinking that maybe we could have a double wedding." Blaise finally stated.

"How is that going to work? I want to see you and Luna get married." Ginny said as she stared at Blaise uncertainly.

"It wouldn't be at the same time, it would be one after the other." Draco explained as he grabbed Ginny's hand and laced his fingers around hers.

"What does Luna say about this?" Ginny asked, she certainly liked the idea, getting married on the same day as her best friend.

"We haven't told her yet."Blaise said with a shrug.

"But what if we don't agree on wedding details?" Ginny asked, as much as she liked the idea she couldn't help but imagine how many different ways it could go wrong.

"I'm sure you could agree. You remember when you told me you wanted our wedding to take place in an empty field in the middle of summer?" Draco asked as he squeezed her hand gently. Ginny just nodded at his words, not fully understanding what he was implying.

"Well, Luna wants the same thing, but she wants it to be a corn field, with just a circle in the middle bare for the ceremony." Blaise added almost directly after Draco had finished his sentence.

"Well, if Luna agrees, and if it is what she _really _wants, then I'm all for it." Ginny said after a moment's pause. Suddenly her heart felt lighter, she was getting married soon, and hopefully on the same day as her best friend! What could be better?

"We would _never _do anything that would make someone uncomfortable! How could you even think that we would make Luna do something she didn't want to?" Blaise said in mock seriousness.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Yes you would, you used to do it all the time, you are Slytherins for a reason you know." She said a she tried to repress a giggle from the mock-horrified look on Blaise's face.

"But we were just kids then!" He said, dramatically bringing his hand to his heart. "Besides, we really wouldn't pressure you or Luna into anything you didn't want to do. Especially when it came to something as important as your wedding day." He added sounding suddenly serious.

"Well, talk to Luna and get back to me." Ginny said with a sigh. This really did sound like a good idea. A double wedding, her and Luna getting married in the same place on the same day. Being able to share something as important as a wedding day, and then in the near future, an anniversary. Ginny thought about it all, and the more she imagined her and Luna's day the lighter her heart felt, she never wanted to feel anything else. Slowly she felt 

herself start to drift off to sleep, she just noticed that Blaise had left when she saw the door close behind him. She opened her eyes for a second only to have them close again, she did this a few more times, trying to look at Draco to say something. Draco seemed to get the idea because he shook his head and leaned in for a soft kiss.

"Shhh...You're tired and you need some more rest so they don't try and keep you away from me for another day. I love you Ginny, get some sleep, but just promise to come back to me." Draco whispered in her ear.

Ginny wanted to say that she loved Draco and that nothing could keep her away from him, except maybe death. She really wanted to make that promise that she'd come back to him in a few hours time, but she was asleep before she even opened her mouth to say a word.

**A/N;** I would like to thank my reviewers **Signy Malfoy**, **katerz15****, ****pinkgurl804****, ****mrs. Angel Riddle****, KGZ, **and**miss devil's kiss**. One more chapter then the wedding, or weddings! And then perhaps an epilogue. Sorry this chapter was so short, but I really didn't know what else to write, and I'm not sure I wanted it to be about anything else. Thank you to everybody else who is reading my story, just remember that it is your reviews that keep me going! Tell me what you think. Review! (The more reviews I get the faster the next chapter gets written!)


	16. Chapter 16 Doubts and Words of Wisdom

**Hell Hath No Fury like a Woman Scorned **

**Disclaimer****; ****I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this chapter. They all belong to J/K Rowling.**

**A/N; **This story is dedicated to **Werewolf9dracoluver****. **Thank you so much for giving me the idea! Hope you all like it.

**Chapter 16****- Doubts and Words of Wisdom**

**EIGHT MONTHS LATER**

Ginny stood in front of the floor length mirror in her and Luna's dressing room. Ginny was wearing a pale golden strapless dress that reached the floor, her dress was incredibly simple but she still loved it. It had a long slit in the back and the colour complemented her pale skin perfectly, but her favourite aspect of the dress was the shall; it was the same golden colour and it was twice as long as the dress, but instead of having it draped around her shoulders she had it going across her neck and trailing down the back of the dress on either side of her spine. Ginny inhaled deeply and tore her gaze away from the mirror to look at Luna. She too looked amazing, she had a very similar dress to Ginny's but instead of gold her dress was a pale bronze colour, and it had a faint ivy print on it that you could only see if you really looked. As Ginny looked back at her dress and then back at Luna's she couldn't repress the giggle that escaped her lips.

"What?" Luna asked as she nervously double checked her appearance in another floor length mirror in the room. "Do I look alright?" She asked more nervously as she started spinning to check her backside.

"You look amazing; I just find it funny that you and I are wearing one of our old house colours as our wedding dresses." Ginny said as she too checked her appearance.

"Hmm...So we are. I didn't even notice." Luna said taking in the colours of hers and Ginny's dresses.

"Neither did I. I wonder if Draco and Blaise will notice." Ginny said as she started to magically do her hair.

"Oh they will, you know them. They notice everything and they'll criticise us for it." Luna said in her usual dreamy tone as she started to magically do her makeup.

"Do you think it's odd that we are wearing our house colours?" Ginny asked taking a break from her hair to taken in her appearance questionably.

"Not really, why would it be?" Luna asked without pausing with her makeup.

Ginny shrugged and started doing her hair again. "I don't know, but I doubt Draco and Blaise will be out there in silver or emerald green tuxedos." Ginny said and had to suppress a giggle as she pictured Blaise and Draco in shinning silver tuxes.

"No I don't think they would...but they could." Luna said as she faced Ginny. She had a malicious glint in her eye and wore a sly smile.

"What are you planning?" Ginny asked knowing that whatever it was it would be funny as hell. Luna didn't seem like it but she could definitely give Fred and George a run for their money.

"I was just thinking that maybe we could...change the colours of their tuxes." Luna said as she twirled her wand between her fingers.

Ginny snorted out loud as the picture of Draco and Blaise in silver tuxes flooded her mind once again. "You mean before you're led down the aisle you'd make their tuxes silver? That _would _be funny, but it would also embarrass us."

"Not silver. Then people would start to whisper and point and they'd notice, but I was thinking an emerald green. Nobody would really notice or care, I doubt Blaise or Draco would really notice, then when they bug us we can point it out." Luna said as she started to do her hair. "It wouldn't be a huge deal for anyone else, but you know those two." She added as she straightened her hair with her wand.

"Yeah that would be funny. I'll leave the decision up to you though." Ginny said as she started on her makeup.

The two brides-to-be were too distracted with their hair and makeup to talk anymore. Ginny and Luna both were really happy that they decided on a double wedding, it really calmed their nerves. Even though Luna was going to be wed first Ginny still wanted to get ready so they could make a smooth transition from one wedding to the next. Ginny decided that she would charm her appearance so nobody would be able to see her dress, hair, or makeup except for herself and Luna. After Ginny had finished her makeup she thoroughly checked her appearance in the mirror. She was very happy with her dress, she decided to put her hair up rather than leave it down; just up in a simple messy bun with wavy pieces left down to her shoulders framing her face. (The same way it was done when she and Draco had their first 'date' in the Room of Requirement back in her fourth year.) She also did her makeup nice and simple; black eyeliner and white shimmer eye shadow, a little bit of pink blush to cover her freckles a bit, and high shine gloss on her naturally almost red lips.

Satisfied with her appearance she put on the charms to hide it until she was going down the aisle and turned to look at Luna. Luna looked stunning. She had her hair down and pin straight with silver sparkles, her makeup was nice natural earth tones; light brown eye shadow and black eyeliner, a little darker shade of brown for her blush, and light beige lipstick with no gloss. Everything about Ginny's and Luna's appearance was so simple but also so simply gorgeous.

"Are you sure you don't want to go down the aisle first?" Luna asked Ginny as she took in her friend's appearance.

"I'm sure. Are you nervous?" Ginny asked as she and Luna sat on the loveseat in their dressing room.

"Not really. I mean not about the wedding, I'm more worried about the actual marriage." Luna said quietly.

"Why? Is everything alright?" Ginny asked, worried that her friends' relationship might be on the rocks, even though neither Luna nor Blaise ever mentioned anything.

"Of course, it's never been better; I'm just worried that it won't always stay that way." Luna said with a sigh.

"I'm sure it will. You and Blaise seem like you were made for each other, and every married couple has a few problems. You know that you both will have fights and then five minutes later you'll be in his arms and everything will seem perfect. If you really do love each other then you stay together, if your love starts to fade then the relationship will end on its own terms and it'll be for the best. Don't worry, everything will be fine." Ginny said as she gave Luna a quick one armed hug.

"Thanks, you're probably right. Are you nervous?" Luna asked after a few minutes of peaceful silence.

"Well...yeah, I am for the same reasons I guess." Ginny admitted for the first time, even to herself.

"Well, just think about what you told me." Luna suggested with a smile.

"I know, but it's a little different. I mean Draco and me aren't even supposed to be together, it's practically forbidden." Ginny said with a weak smile.

"I know, but you guys have proven that family and blood status really doesn't matter." Luna said.

"How? We are _both _pure-bloods." Ginny asked with a puzzled look.

"Yes, but _you're _a blood-traitor, remember?" Luna pointed out.

"Oh yeah, I haven't been called that in a while, I almost forgot." Ginny admitted.

"But that doesn't matter, you both will prove to the entire wizarding world that a name doesn't define a person, weather you stay together or not. I know that even if the relationship ends badly you both will still love each other. A love that strong doesn't ever truly fade out, it'll always be there, and somewhere in your heart there will always be Draco." Luna said in a comforting tone.

"Yeah, I just hope that instead of it being just somewhere in my heart I hope it will be in all of my heart there will be Draco, I know it is now, I just hope it stays that way forever." Ginny said as she stared down at her feet.

"As you said to me, it probably will, and even if it not that way forever, it'll be for the best and it'll end smoothly." Luna said in her usual dreamy tone.

"I didn't say all that." Ginny pointed out as she brought her gaze back to her friend.

"More or less you did." Luna said with a shrug.

"Are you ready?" Hermione asked as she walked in a few seconds later.

"Ready?" Ginny asked Luna.

Luna just nodded as she slowly rose to her feet and started walking up to Hermione. Ginny could tell that she was really nervous; Luna's hands were shaking and she went a little bit paler. With Ginny behind her Luna slowly made it to Hermione, Hermione looked her up and down and her face broke into a huge smile.

"You look absolutely beautiful." She said in a half squeal half sigh. "Ginny I thought you were getting ready at the same time as Luna so nobody would have a long wait between weddings?" She added as she took in Ginny apparent plain look. Ginny just shrugged as she felt her lips twitch into a small smile, Hermione didn't seem to notice because her eyes went suddenly wide and fearful and her face went a little paler. "You haven't changed your mind have you?" She asked in a nervously fast whisper.

"No, of course not. Don't worry Hermione, I'm still getting married today and nobody will really have to wait between weddings." Ginny said a little shocked that Hermione was scared of Ginny and Draco breaking up; maybe everyone _had _really accepted him.

"But how...?" Hermione started only to be cut off by Ginny.

"You'll see." She said with a sly smile, Hermione opened her mouth to speak again but no sound came out. "Now can Luna get married? Or are you going to continue to stare at me with that questioning look?" Ginny added sarcastically. Hermione shut her mouth and shook her head to clear her mind of all questions.

"Yes of course, your father is waiting outside the door to walk you down the aisle." Hermione said turning to talk to Luna. "Ginny lets go take our seats so we don't interrupt anything." She added as she turned once again to face Ginny. The three girls walked to the door and pause for a moment to take a deep breath.

"Here we go."

**A/N;** I would like to thank my reviewers **Signy Malfoy**, **katerz15****, ****pinkgurl804****, ****mrs. Angel Riddle****, KGZ, ****miss devil's kiss****, ****Sympathetic Me****, **and**dogredcat.** I know I said one more chapter then the wedding but I really couldn't think of any filler chapter so I jumped ahead, well kinda. Don't worry the ACTUAL weddings will take place in the next chapter; I just wanted to torture you all a bit, but at least this chapter was a bit longer than the others. But the next chapter will be the last unless I do an epilogue, I don't know if I will, review and tell me if you think I should! Thank you to everybody else who is reading my story, just remember that it is your reviews that keep me going! Tell me what you think. Review! (The more reviews I get the faster the next chapter gets written!)


	17. Chapter 17 Two Weddings

**Hell Hath No Fury like a Woman Scorned **

**Disclaimer****; ****I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this chapter. They all belong to J/K Rowling.**

**A/N; **This story is dedicated to **Werewolf9dracoluver****. **Thank you so much for giving me the idea! Hope you all like it.

**Chapter 17****- Two Weddings**

"Here we go."

Ginny and Hermione walked out of the dressing room to take their seats and Ginny went to stand at the altar where the brides-maids were to stand, while Luna stood stock still staring out into the field where she was to be married. Luna and Ginny agreed on a double wedding with no major disagreements about the small details. Luna wanted to be married in a semi empty corn field with an open circle for the ceremony and the reception. Ginny wanted both the ceremony and the reception to take place under two white tents. Eventually they agreed to have the ceremony in the open while the reception would take place under a white tent.

Luna opened the door fully and almost instantaneously the July sunlight calmed her nerves. She watched as her father walked up to her and held out his arm. Luna took his arm and returned the wide smile he was giving her.

"My beautiful little girl is getting married! It seems only yesterday I was teaching you how to use the potty and telling you to watch out for the Narggles while you played in the yard." Xenophilius said as he led Luna down the aisle.

"I know dad, but I'm older now and this is the next chapter in my life." Luna said in her usual dreamy tone, although her dad heard it shake slightly and knew that she was nervous.

"I know. Don't worry dear; you will both have a happy life together. Everything will be fine." He said in a whisper as they got closer to the altar.

"I know, thanks dad." Luna said as she kissed his cheek. A second later he walked back to his seat and Luna turned around and stood face to face with her husband to be; Blaise. He held out his hand and flashed Luna that dazzling smile that Luna fell in love with so long ago, and was now falling in love with all over again.

Luna took his hand and let him lead her up on the platform where the priest and all other members of the wedding stood. Luna looked behind Blaise and saw Draco standing there, at first she thought that Draco was sneering, but she soon realized that he was trying, and failing, to hold in his smile.

"I can't believe you are wearing your old house colours on your wedding day." Blaise whispered mockingly in her ear. As soon as the words left his lips Luna saw his tux change from pitch black to a beautiful emerald green. She glanced behind her and saw Ginny smiling as she discreetly tucked her wand in the hidden pocket of her dress. Luna returned Ginny's smile and glanced back at Blaise.

"_You're _one to talk." She said with a smirk that reminded Blaise all-too-much of Draco. For a moment he didn't understand what she meant but he glanced down and saw that his once stylish black tux was now an ugly shade of green. Before he could say or do anything about it the priest cleared his throat and started to speak.

"We are gathered here today to forever join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. If there is anyone who believes these two should not be wed please speak now or forever hold your peace." The old priest paused for a moment in case of any objections. No one spoke and the priest continued;

"Do you Luna Anne-Mari Lovegood take this man to be your husband for all eternity?" He asked Luna.

""I, Luna Anne-Mari take you, Blaise John Zabini, to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love and honour you all the days of my life." Luna said as she slid a gold wedding band on Blaise's left ring finger.

"And do you, Blaise John Zabini take this woman to be your wife for all eternity?" He asked turning his gaze to Blaise.

"I, Blaise John Zabini, take you, Luna Anne-Mari Lovegood, to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love and honour you all the days of my life." Blaise said as he too slid a gold band on Luna's left ring finger.

"I now pronounce you man and wife! You may kiss your bride." The priest announced, as soon as he spoke the words the guest started clapping for the new Mr. and Mrs. Zabini.

Ginny hugged Luna and said her congratulations as soon as Blaise and Luna broke apart. Draco shook his friends hand and muttered something that sounded like; _now you're stuck for life mate! _But Blaise ignored him and instead took his new bride and ran down the aisle with her.

"Blaise we still have another wedding to get through, remember?" Luna said in a breathless voice when he finally stopped outside of her dressing room.

"I know, you should go and change into your brides-maid dress. See you in a few minutes, Mrs. Zabini." He said as he leaned in for a kiss that he decided to end all-too-soon for Luna's liking. "Oh, and I _will _get you back for that little stunt." He added as they broke apart.

"Really? And just how do you plan on doing that?" Luna said in a seductive tone.

"You'll see tonight." Blaise answered in a husky tone.

"Well I might have a problem with that, because I didn't do it, Ginny did." Luna said playfully, and then walked into the dressing room before he could respond. Ginny came in moments later looking flushed and happy.

"How does it feel to be Mrs. Blaise Zabini?" Ginny asked as she started lifting the concealment charms on her outfit.

"Almost the same as being Miss. Luna Lovegood." She answered simply, but Ginny could tell by her smile that it was a whole new feeling in the world.

"What did you do to Blaise? He's standing outside looking horrified." Ginny asked after a few moments.

"Oh, he said he was going to get me back tonight for that stunt you pulled and I just told him that I might have a problem with that because it wasn't me it was you." Luna said as she pulled on her peach coloured brides-maid dress.

"Haha. That's great! But you should explain why I did it, so that he knows you might be doing the same thing if Draco acts like an ass." Ginny said with a smile.

"Yeah you're right, or he'll try to stop me from doing it to Draco." Luna said as she quickly fixed her hair.

"You may not have to do it you know." Ginny said not believing a word of what was coming out of her mouth.

"Yeah you're right, and maybe you won't have to worry about Fred and George doing some prank at the reception." Luna said sarcastically.

"You know I think Blaise might have been a bad influence on you." Ginny said with a smirk rival Draco's.

"Yeah, and like Draco isn't a bad influence on you? Look your smirking and even standing like him." Luna pointed out with a smile.

"I know, we're doomed!" Ginny said in a mock panicked tone. "Wait a minute! What do you think our kids will be like?" Ginny asked suddenly slightly horrified.

Luna didn't say anything; instead her eyes went wide in genuine panic. They stood like that for a moment before breaking down into a fit of laughter. A moment later there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Luna and Ginny said together. Then Ginny added; "Unless you're Draco!" But it wasn't Draco, it was Hermione again. She was wearing the same peach coloured dress as Luna and had a huge smile on her face.

"Luna we have to go and stand at the altar now, are you ready?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Luna said as she made her way to the door.

"Ginny how long will you be?" Hermione asked.

"What do you mean? I'm ready." Ginny said looking down at her wedding dress.

"That's what you wore to Luna's wedding." Hermione pointed out.

"Oh shit!" Ginny said as she picked up her wand and tried to undo the concealment charms on her dress once again. "How's that?" She asked as she looked down again.

"Oh, now I know what you were talking about. You look amazing!" Hermione said. "I'll tell your dad that you're ready as Luna and I make our way to the altar." She added as she turned back to the door.

Ginny stood at the door looking at the aisle and the altar just as Luna had done. It seemed only seconds before her dad showed up and held his arm out for Ginny just as Luna's dad had. Ginny took his arm and smiled at him.

"I can't believe I'm letting my baby go." Arthur said as they slowly made their way down the aisle.

"I thought you approved of Draco?" Ginny asked in a whisper.

"I do. He is a very nice man, but he is still a Malfoy." Arthur said as his ears started to go pink.

"I'm soon to be a Malfoy too dad." Ginny pointed out.

Arthur almost stopped in his tracks and had a look on his face as if he just realized that his daughter would no longer be a Weasley after today. "I know, but there is still time, and we are in an open field, just give me the signal and I'll let you run away." He said in a whisper after a few moments of shocked silence.

"Dad! I'm not running away! I love him." Ginny said slightly shocked that her father could even think something like that.

"I know, I'm joking I swear. Good luck, I know you'll be happy. Just remember that your family is always here for you." Arthur told his daughter. When they reached the altar he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks dad. I know." Ginny said softly.

Arthur stood up straight and nodded to Draco. Draco nodded back curtly before he held out his hand to Ginny just as Blaise had to Luna earlier. Ginny took his hand and as she gazed into his eyes she felt like she could get lost in them once again.

"I could understand Luna wearing her house colours, she's _always _been strange, but I thought you had better taste than that, and a more level head." Draco whispered in her ear. And just as before Ginny watched as his tux turned from black to green.

"I thought you had better taste as well." Ginny said with a playful smirk.

She glanced at Luna to silently thank her but Luna was looking confused, obviously _she_ hadn't done this, but then _who_ did? Slowly she turned her gaze back to Draco and before their eyes met Ginny caught Blaise smirking behind his back. He nodded as he tucked his wand away and Ginny could help the smile that spread across her face. Draco was looking stunned while Ginny, Blaise, and Luna were all looking very smug.

"We are gathered here today to forever join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. If there is anyone who believes these two should not be wed please speak now or forever hold your peace." The old priest paused for a moment in case of any objections. No one spoke so the priest continued;

"Do you Ginevra Molly Weasley take this man to be your husband for all eternity?" He asked Ginny.

""I, Ginevra Molly Weasley, take you, Draco Abraxas Malfoy, to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love and honour you all the days of my life." Ginny said as she slid a white gold wedding band on Draco's left ring finger.

"And do you, Draco Abraxas Malfoy take this woman to be your wife for all eternity?" He asked turning his gaze to Draco.

"I, Draco Abraxas Malfoy, take you, Ginevra Molly Weasley, to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love and honour you all the days of my life." Draco said as he too slid a white gold band on Ginny's left ring finger.

"I now pronounce you man and wife! You may kiss your bride." The priest announced, as soon as he spoke the words the guest started clapping for the new Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy.

Draco didn't even wait for the priest to finish his sentence. He pulled Ginny in for a heated and passionate kiss that they both wished would never end.

**--**

The reception went by smoothly enough. Ginny was very surprised that the only stunt Fred and George played was a beautiful set of fireworks. Of course it wasn't like muggle fireworks, instead Fred and George set off a dragon, a horse, a ferret, and a weasel. At first Ginny was slightly annoyed, but after a few moments even she couldn't help but smile at their beauty.

The worst thing that happened was at the end of the reception, and of course it was Fred and Georges doing. They set off the last box of fireworks and Ginny thought that it was going to be animals or something; instead it was words that made Ginny's blood boil with rage.

_**To The Ferret and the Weasel;**_

_**Congratulations!**_

_**To the Ferret; **_

_**Hurt Our Sister and You Will Severely Pay!**_

_**We Promise!!**_

_**Love;**_

_**Gred and Forge!**_

**A/N;** I would like to thank my reviewers **Signy Malfoy**, **katerz15****, ****pinkgurl804****, ****mrs. Angel Riddle****, KGZ, ****miss devil's kiss****, ****Sympathetic Me****, **and**dogredcat.** I hope you all like it!! I don't know what I should do so I am asking all my readers to vote in their reviews, should I either; 1; Write a chapter about the wedding night. 2; Write an epilogue. Or 3; Write both. Please vote in your reviews! I will be doing one of the three options, just not sure what one yet. But this is your chance to review if you haven't yet! Please Review!! You have three days to vote! Today is April 23, so by the 27 I will have the votes counted and will be writing the next chapter, or chapters! Thank you to everybody else who is reading my story, just remember that it is your reviews that keep me going! Tell me what you think. Review! Please? You love me right??


	18. Chapter 18 Talk of Love and Life

**Hell Hath No Fury like a Woman Scorned **

**Disclaimer****; ****I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this chapter. They all belong to J/K Rowling.**

**A/N; **This story is dedicated to **Werewolf9dracoluver****. **Thank you so much for giving me the idea! Hope you all like it.

**WARNING!! **This chapter contains **SMUT!! **But I'm almost sure that is why you all wanted me to write it in the first place! Enjoy!!

**Chapter 18****- Talk of Love and Life**

Ginny and Draco apparated to the hotel in Ireland and checked in at the front desk. They walked through the golden coloured hallways that were lit with only candles giving the walls a shimmering look. When they entered the crimson red room Ginny let out a small gasp. The suite that they were to stay in was absolutely beautiful; it had crimson red walls, the queen sized bed had shimmering black silk sheets and red silk pillows, and all the furniture was high class black leather. The suite also had a small living room and dining room. The dining room was fairly simple; it had sandy beige coloured walls and deep mahogany table and chairs set. The living room seemed a little more high class like the bedroom; it had forest green walls black leather furniture and plush black carpeting. What Ginny loved the most was the bathroom; it had beautiful beige heated tile floor, chocolate brown walls, a two man Jacuzzi tub and a beautiful glass block stall shower.

"This is absolutely amazing." Ginny said with a sigh. Somehow she thought that her words just did not do the suite justice, but she couldn't think of anything more fitting.

"Only the best." Was Draco's reply as he walked over to where Ginny was standing; just outside the bathroom door.

"What made you think of Ireland?" Ginny asked suddenly. She had agreed to let Draco deal with the honeymoon arrangements because she was dealing with the entire wedding and just didn't have time for anything else.

"I've just always wanted to come here is all." Draco said with a shrug.

"And how long did you say we get to stay?" Ginny asked; Draco couldn't help but smirk at the hopeful look in her beautiful honey brown eyes.

"I've got us booked for two weeks, but the offer to stay longer is always a possibility." Draco replied simply, trying desperately to keep the lust he felt out of his tone.

"Two weeks!?" Ginny repeated as her eyes went wide in what looked like genuine shock. For a moment Draco felt slightly rejected by her words. "Whatever will we do?" She asked in a lustful tone.

Draco smirked again at her suggestive words. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a heated and passionate kiss. He slowly moved down her jaw line, neck, and collar bone. He ran his tongue up her collar bone and neck until he reached her earlobe and nibbled on it for a moment. As Ginny let out a soft moan she could feel him smirk against her.

"I'm sure we can find _something _to pass the time." He whispered huskily as he ran his tongue up the shell of her ear.

"Mmmm..."

Draco gently pushed Ginny towards the bed as he brought his lips down to meet hers in a fiery and passionate kiss. As soon as Ginny felt her knees hit the back of the bed she broke away from Draco to lie down. Draco climbed on top of her and started to kiss her neck. As he moved down to her collar bone Ginny let out a soft moan, Draco slowly started to remove Ginny wedding gown just enough to expose her chest. He propped himself up slightly so he could just look at her.

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked after a few moments. She started to feel slightly self-conscious under his intense gaze. After he didn't say anything Ginny went to cover herself.

"Don't." Was all Draco said as he gently grabbed her wrists and lowered her hands.

"What are you doing?" Ginny repeated still feeling slightly insecure.

"Looking."

"But you've seen." Ginny said starting to feel _really _insecure. She made to cover herself again but Draco moved her hands and held them at her sides. Slowly her bent down and kissed each nipple lovingly.

"You're beautiful. You've never been more gorgeous." Draco said as he moved up and kissed Ginny lovingly on the mouth.

"Are you saying that I wasn't beautiful when we first started dating?" Ginny asked with a mischievous grin.

"You know what I mean." Draco said as he rolled his eyes. "I love you, everything about you. Your looks, your temper to rival your hair, your loving and caring personality, and nothing in the world will ever change that." Draco added between kisses.

At his words Ginny felt so over powered with love that she didn't even notice Draco had removed her dress and was moving down her chest until he took one of her nipples in his mouth and gently nipped at it. Ginny let a moan of pleasure as Draco ran his tongue down her stomach. Slowly he ran his tongue along her belt line and kissed each of her hip bones. Ginny lifted her hips and Draco removed her panties, he ran his tongue over the sensitive nub and Ginny almost screamed with pleasure. He continued to flick his tongue against her and thrust his fingers into her as she moaned and started shaking with pleasure. Draco could tell that she was getting close to climax so he abruptly stopped.

"_Now _what are you doing?" Ginny asked with mild annoyance.

"I want us to be..._together_ when we go over the edge." Draco answered as he started kissing her lips once more. Ginny smirked against mouth and a second later she was on top of him.

Draco moaned at the forcefulness of his new wife. Ginny started tearing his tux off as she kissed at gently bit at Draco's neck, causing him to moan slightly louder. Slowly she moved down his chest and stomach, when she reached his belt line she gently scrapped her teeth against the sensitive skin. She slowly unbuttoned his pants and undid his zipper with her teeth and pulled both his pants and his boxers off. Ginny ran her tongue up Draco's erection before taking it into her mouth. Draco let out a low moan as she started to flick his head with the tip of her tongue. She ran her hands up and down his hard shaft as she continued to flick his head, Draco's moans got louder as she gently ran her teeth over his sensitive skin. Suddenly Draco grabbed her arms and pulled her back up to his lips and he kissed her passionately for a few moments.

"I was just getting started." Ginny said with a smirk.

"Well, I was just about done." Draco said; his tone full of lust and wanting.

Ginny giggled until Draco crashed his lips against hers once more. It only took a few moments before Draco had rolled Ginny onto her back and was climbing on top of her. He gently kissed her neck as he entered her. Ginny was moaning louder with every thrust, she wanted him to go faster but at the same time she was loving how gently he was being.

It was taking a lot of Draco's self control to not just give into his lust. He wanted tonight to be a night she would never forget, but he also wanted it to be gentle and loving, not just filled with animal lust. Draco smirked a few minutes later as her moans started getting louder, even though he hadn't quickened his pace he was still able to make her moan with sheer ecstasy. Draco could feel himself starting to get closer with each moan Ginny let escape her delicate lips. He could feel her start to shake with pleasure as she called out his name, a moment later he felt her start to clench around him as she let out a soft and satisfied sigh. It only took a few more seconds before Draco let go and emptied himself into her.

"I love you Ginny." Draco panted as he collapsed beside her.

"I love you too." Ginny replied as she felt her eye lids start to feel heavy.

The two just lay there on the bed for a few moments, the only sound being their own heavy breathing. After a few minutes Ginny rolled onto her side so that she could face Draco. He was slightly shocked by her sudden movement and gave her a quizzical look as he lovingly ran his fingers down the sensitive flesh on her side.

"What do you think about having children?" Ginny asked.

"What??" Draco asked a little shocked.

"I've always wanted kids." Ginny replied simply as if Draco wasn't in the room.

"Why are you telling me this?" Draco asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Well, we _are _married now, and most married couples have kids."

"But we _just _got married. We don't need to think about it now."

"I know, I was just wondering what you thought about having them."

"I don't really know to be honest. I've always liked kids, but I'm just not sure if I want any. I don't want to turn into my father." Draco admitted for the first time.

"Draco, you _won't _turn into your father, unless you _want _to. If you really don't want to be like him then I know that you will not turn into him." Ginny said in a comforting tone.

"I know, still a scary thought though."

"So...? What do you think about having kids?"

"I guess I'd like to, yeah, but only a few." Draco answered after a few silent moments of deep thought. "You're not...I mean you can't be...pregnant...are you?" Draco added nervously.

"No, but I don't want to wait too long."

"I'd like two or three kids, at least one girl and one boy." Draco said more to himself than to Ginny.

Ginny interrupted his thoughts with a deep and passionate kiss and after a few moments of kissing Draco and Ginny made love again on the bed, in the shower, and on the couch. After their talk about kids Draco made sure to be extra careful with the birth control charm, and he even did it twice. As much as he was starting to like the idea of having kids he still didn't want them _just _yet.

**A/N;** I would like to thank my reviewers **Signy Malfoy**, **katerz15****, ****pinkgurl804****, ****mrs. Angel Riddle****, KGZ, ****miss devil's kiss****, ****Sympathetic Me****, **and**dogredcat.** I hope you all like it!! Well almost all who voted asked me to choose choice number three, the wedding night and an epilogue. I am so sorry that I didn't post as soon as I said I would (Please don't hate me!!) for some reason I just had a really hard time writing this chapter so I'm also sorry if it's not as great as my others, I really did try! The next chapter will be the last, it should be up in a day or so, I thank all of you for sticking with me and reading this story! Hope everyone liked it! I will be starting another story shortly after this one is finished, there is a poll on my profile that asks what type of Draco/Ginny story I should write next, so if anyone likes my writing and wants to read more of my work help me out and vote!! Thank you to everybody else who is reading my story, just remember that it is your reviews that keep me going! Tell me what you think. Review! Please? You love me right??


	19. Chapter 19 Epilouge

**Hell Hath No Fury like a Woman Scorned **

**Disclaimer****; ****I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this chapter. They all belong to J/K Rowling.**

**A/N; **This story is dedicated to **Werewolf9dracoluver****. **Thank you so much for giving me the idea! Hope you all like it.

**A/N;** Sorry for the wait! I hope you like it! Full personal thanks to all my reviewers at the bottom, please read and pretty please REVIEW!!

**Chapter 19****- Epilogue**

Draco was sending an owl to all of the Weasley family to tell them the good news. It has been five years since Draco and Ginny got married and their relationship has never been stronger. They have a three year old daughter named Kearsey Helena Malfoy and now they are about to have a new born baby.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Weasley;_

_Ginny went into labour! We are at St. Mungos now, Ginny is waiting to be taken into the delivery room, and she is being quite...impatient. Please tell everyone the good news (Blaise and Luna too, if it's not too much trouble.) and if you could get here as soon as possible, I know it would make Ginny uh...less irritable. _

_Ginny's yelling at me, (saying that it is my fault so I should be with her) so I'll end it here. Please come soon!_

_Draco Malfoy._

"DRACO!! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND HELP ME! THIS IS _ENTIRILY_ _YOUR_ _FAULT_!!"

Draco quickly handed the letter to one of the nurses to send to Molly and Arthur. After the nurse gave him a sympathetic look and rushed off to send the letter Draco ran back over to his wife who was panting in agony.

"I'm in labour and you are flirting with the nurses?? I saw the look she gave you!" Ginny said through gritted teeth. Draco just rolled his eyes at her statement; she said the same thing the last time she was in labour.

"Everything's going to be fine." Draco said as he rubbed her back in an attempt to take Ginny's mind off the pain.

"How the _fuck _would you know??" Ginny said angrily.

"We've gone through this before, and everything turned out fine." Draco said as he tried to hide his smirk; he really loved his wife being forceful like this.

"I think this time is different. AHHHHH!!" Ginny screamed and grabbed Draco's hand as another contraction came.

"Why would this time be any different?" Draco asked as he rubbed his left hand.

"I'm fatter, and the pain is a lot worse." Ginny panted as the contraction passed.

"Honey, you're fine. Every pregnancy is different, but I know you'll be fine." Molly Weasley said from behind Draco. Draco jumped at her words; he hadn't heard her come down the hall. He looked passed Mrs. Weasley and saw every Weasley and Blaise and Luna and even Hermione.

"Hey, where's Kearsey?" He asked Ron after a few minutes.

"Harry's bringing her, along with Kylie and Christian." Ron said as he looked over at the fireplaces.

"I see, hey Blaise, Luna, where's Julianne?" Draco asked turning to Blaise and Luna as they walked towards the crowd.

"We decided to leave her with my father." Luna answered in her dreamy tone before going over to see how Ginny was doing.

"So, here we all are again, is this going to be the last time?" Blaise asked with an amused smirk.

"I don't know about that..." Draco tried to say but was abruptly cut off by Ginny.

"Your fucking right it is! I swear to god if you do this to me again I will divorce your sorry ass!" Ginny said through gritted teeth.

Blaise chuckled a bit then leaned into Draco to speak in a whisper; "I think that maybe this _should _be the last time."

"Yeah, maybe you're right, but I wanted three." Draco agreed slightly disappointed. He knew that Ginny also wanted three kids but he also knew that the decision was completely hers; she _was _the one that had to go through the pregnancy and birth. "And she wasnt complaining when we were _making _the baby." he added in a whisper with an amused smirk. Blaise chuckled at his words and muttered something that sounded like; _I bet she wasnt! _

The crowd talked to each other for the next twenty minutes before they were interrupted by a high pitched squeal coming from the direction of the fire places.

"DADDY!!" Kearsey said as she ran up and hugged her father's legs. Draco swooped down and picked her up into a big bear hug.

"What took you so long?" He said as he lowered her to the ground.

"Harry couldn't decide what to wear." She replied as she rolled her sliver grey eyes. She looked so much like her father, everything was the same except the hair; she had beautiful strawberry blond hair with elegant waves.

Draco laughed inwardly, one day his daughter would understand why Harry always took so long getting ready; three years ago Harry admitted to everyone that he was gay.

"Mummy! What's wrong?" Kearsey asked as she turned and saw her mum in so much pain. He eyes went wide and you could see the tears starting to form. Kearsey had the perfect combination of her father's and mother's personality. She had the temper and caring attitude like her mother, but the sarcastic and arrogant wit like her father; no one could ask for a more perfect child.

"I'm fine sweetie, but having kid's hurts." Ginny said; managing to hold her voice steady and hold back the wince of pain that was threatening to escape her lips.

"I'm sorry!" Kearsey said as a few tears rolled down her face.

"Why are you sorry baby?" Ginny asked in a puzzled tone.

"I put you through pain didn't I?"

Draco couldn't believe his ears, he turned away from Harry, who was talking about this new guy he was seeing, and looked at his daughter in shock.

"A little, but it only hurts for a moment. It was more so daddy's and my fault, we wanted to have you, and I wouldn't change that for the world." Ginny said in a comforting motherly tone as she pulled her daughter in for a hug.

"Ginny Malfoy? We are ready for you." A medi-witch said a few moments later. Ginny reluctantly pulled away from her daughter and nodded to the witch.

"Okay, I have to go for a bit now, but I will be back soon, and then you will have a brother or sister. Just stay here for a while with everybody and daddy and I will be back before you know it." Ginny said as she wiped the tears off her daughter's face. Kearsey nodded sadly and then hugged her mum and dad once more before they followed the medi-witch into the delivery room.

One hour, and many curses and threats toward Draco, later Ginny lay on the hospital bed holding a beautiful baby boy with white blond hair and honey brown eyes.

"What should we name him?" She asked in a weak tone as she turned to Draco.

"You choose this one; I'll pick the next one." Draco said as he kissed his wife on the forehead.

"I like the name...John...John Blaise Malfoy." Ginny said after a moment's pause. Draco raised an eyebrow to her. "What? you always said you wanted to name one of your boys after Blaise." Ginny added at Draco's confused look.

"I like it, just wasn't expecting it."

"Well I wasn't expecting twins, but we got them, what are you going to call him?" Ginny said indicating to the sleeping baby in Draco's arms; he looked exactly like his twin, but had eyes like his father.

"I was thinking...Damian...Damian Ashley Malfoy."

"It's perfect."

**A/N;** I would like to thank my reviewers **Signy Malfoy**, **katerz15****, ****pinkgurl804****, ****mrs. Angel Riddle****, KGZ, ****miss devil's kiss****, ****Sympathetic Me****, ****dogredcat**, and **purplegabby123** I hope you all like it!! Well it's done!! I hope you all liked it! I am so sorry that I took so long to post this chapter!! I thank all of you for sticking with me and reading this story! Hope everyone liked it! I will be starting another story shortly after this one is finished, there is a poll on my profile that asks what type of Draco/Ginny story I should write next, so if anyone likes my writing and wants to read more of my work help me out and vote!! Tell me what you think. Since it is now over I expect A LOT of reviews!! Review! Please? You love me right?? Since you all have taken the time to read and review I have decided to thank you all personally;

**Werewolf9dracoluver**; Thank you so much for giving me the idea!! I hope you liked it! (If you read it, I'm not sure 'because you didn't review. But thanks so much anyways!)

**Signy Malfoy**; Thanks for sticking with me through this story and my first story! I loved your reviews, and I hope you liked what I wrote! Good luck with your writing! I'm still waiting for the next chapter of "Her Savior"

**katerz15**; Thanks so much for your reviews! I hope I was able to please.

**pinkgurl804**; I'm glad you liked my story, I hope you liked the ending as well! Thanks!

**mrs. Angel Riddle**; Thank you so much! You have reviewed so often and it really kept me going! Thanks again and good luck with your story! Can't wait to read more!!

**KGZ**; Thanks for your review and thanks for that bit of info about the summary.

**miss devil's kiss**; Thanks a ton! You reviewed a lot as well, and it's the consistent reviewers that make me wanna write! (But I DO love all my reviewers!)

**Sympathetic Me**; Thanks so much for reviewing! You're awesome! Hope you liked it!

**dogredcat**; Glad you liked it; hope you still love it after this ending! Thanks so much!

**purplegabby123**; Thanks a ton!! I realized that I forgot to add you to the list of my thanked reviewers in the last chapter! Sorry! So you get double thanks!!

And last but not least is **Dirt-is-Yummy****; **who started reading "Their Crimson Love" after I was half way through this story, I'm so thankful that you reviewed almost every chapter even though it was finished! I hope you read this story and I hope you liked it as much as the first one!

To all my reviewers; Thanks so much for putting up with me (don't know how you did it!) and I hope you all like this story and its prequel. Even though this story is finished you can guarantee that I will be writing A LOT more!! Thanks so much!! I love you all!

Brittany

AKA

Wiccan98


End file.
